Queen of the Damned
by Nioma Maxwell
Summary: Relena wakes up to heightened senses and a lack of a heart beat. When she discovers what she has changed into, she realizes her previous life is forever gone and the monster she has become is all that's left. She has to decide if she will let her sociopathic actions and spilled over rage keep her away from the Old Relena she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters

A/N: A little something I thought about starting. I don't want to focus on pairings, so lets start there. This is a Relena centered fic, so there won't be bashing. I like her. Anyway, I had this idea and thought I would contribute to the vampire fic community and viola, here is my contribution. Hope this is liked.

* * *

It was the hyper stench of rust and mold that stirred her from her unconsciousness, beating violently against her senses like someone rapping on a door to wake her up. Her pedigree was sensitive to anything other than expensive gardenia, a more aristocrat aroma for her refined tastes. When she was accosted by the awful odors of stale air, she was awake, her senses more aware of her surroundings than her mind.

The air was thick, heavy with moisture. She looked around, hearing the patting of tiny feet from rodents in the corridors. There was a soft sound of rushing water, almost like they were coming from the creaking walls. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness the second she opened them, and looked to see what was around her. The walls were plates of rusted metal slapped together carelessly for efficiency and not safety. Five bodies littered the floor in the obscure corridor she found them in. None of them looked to be breathing.

She tried to think; recall what she knew. She spotted a familiar form among the bodies, and she breathed out for the first time. "Heero…" The body stirred, hearing her. She pushed herself up, her body feeling heavy and sore, like she had run miles just seconds ago. She grabbed the young man's shoulder, shaking him awake. "Heero…"

"Mm." The murmur was barely audible, but she could hear it clearly. Prussian blue eyes fluttered opened, immediately dilating to adjust to the darkness. He looked right at her, then sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Was her vague response, as she surveyed the other bodies in the room. They began to stir, waken from their nearly dead slumber from the their soft voices. "What happened?"

Heero was silent, taking in the situation and surroundings without moving an inch. He absorbed the smells, the sights, and the two exits, hallways seeming to lead to nowhere. "We were jumped, probably knocked out with sleeping gas." He concluded.

"Why?" Relena wasn't as stunned as she would have been. She was used to being kidnapped. Though being left in the middle of an abandoned corridor with her bodyguards was a first. "Were they after me or you?"

"I don't know." He looked around as the soldiers started waking one by one. He turned to the one closest to him, a young man close to his age with dark brown hair and glasses. "Watson, status?"

"Looks like everyone's here sir…" Said the young man, jumping slightly from the small sound of rats scurrying about. He paused, counting the men. "Wait, I think we're missing two."

"We should look for the other two, make sure they're alright." Said Relena, her equilibrium finally figured out. The pain from the aching muscles seemed to relax and strengthen, like they were automatically adjusting to the strain. She looked at Heero, who nodded confirmation.

He turned to the two closest men. "Hashi, Klien; survey the surroundings and report what you find."

"Yes, sir." The two echoed, pushing themselves to their feet before exiting down each of the corridors.

"Do you know the way out of here, Heero?" Relena asked. She watched as Heero scanned his surroundings, taking everything in. There was something off about him, as his jaw set while he calculated their location. She would often look at him, something she couldn't help herself from doing, since the day she met him on the beach. He was just such an enigma to her, a mystery she wanted to solve. But even in the pitch dark, she could see him clearly, like the room was lit from all angles. His skin seemed lighter, paler, like it had lost most of its color.

"The corridor ahead of us is where we came in, it's connected to the front room leading out of the warehouse." Heero's voice knocked her out of her daze, as she watched his mouth move with the sounds coming from it. She realized what was different.

"I don't remember coming into a warehouse." Asked Watson.

"Heero, you aren't breathing." Heero looked at Relena, hearing her words ring through him clearer than the obvious concern from Watson. She watched him rationalize her words in his brain, something she found herself doing quite often, just to gauge his reaction. It had become a hobby. His eyes went cold, looking straight at her as he began to speak.

Their train of thought was cut off by a scream.

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of the exit like the snap of a twig. Within seconds they raced through the corridors and found themselves in the front foyer. The speed at which they traveled was less of a shock than the scene in front of them, even though Relena felt a little whip lash.

Her eyes widened, and felt her body go cold. Before her were two of her bodyguards, one holding the other in an embrace; but what caught her attention, and possibly the attention of everyone else in the room, was not the horrified expression on the guard's face, or suckling sounds coming from the other guard.

It was the smell. The smell of something intoxicating. Something sweet and delicious.

She could feel the horror build up inside her at the sight. She could do nothing as the other guards joined the other in some kind of feast. She could feel the intensity of the situation become more terrifying when Heero joined them. But what scared her the most, was not that she was watching these men she knew kill one of their own, or that they were eating him like some kind of monster cult group, or that the man she came to know as her best friend join them.

What scared her the most, was that she joined them.

* * *

Yes, it was short, but that's where I wanted to stop it. I was watching Trueblood and got some ideas, but my vampires will be mostly based off vampire diaries as well as trueblood. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or ideas from True Blood or Vampire Diaries, just thought I would throw that in there.

A/N: Okay, so I have a few chapters written, they just need to be edited, so I decided to make Saturday's posting days. So look for an update every Saturday!

* * *

It took all of her trained self-control to pull back from the bloody corpse and stop herself from drinking anymore. The man lye limp between the arms of the other five, the life drained from his eyes just like the blood from his body. She took a step back, trying to collect herself enough to keep from screaming bloody murder.

She heard someone's breath catching, and everyone's attention in the room snapped up to the two new members who had entered. She could feel a lump gathering in her throat as the corpse was dropped like unwanted leftovers and everyone stared hungrily at the blood trickling from the neck of one of the guards standing by the hall.

Relena suddenly jumped between them. "Stop! Whatever is going on, we can control this, just take a deep breath and…" She was cut off when four hungry Preventers pushed her to the side with such force that it threw her into the wall with a loud dent. She looked up, more surprised they hadn't listened than the fact that she wasn't hurt. "Stop!"

The man screamed, swarmed by the four Preventers and attacked. Relena couldn't believe what she was seeing, and the sight would have traumatized her if she wasn't still reeling from eating a man herself. She looked at the only other person in the room not feasting on the new corpse, and saw Heero staring at the horror blankly, sitting on the ground motionless.

"Heero?" She was relieved and worried to see him sitting there, just watching the scene in front of them. He seemed to snap out of his stupor, and stood, taking out his gun and firing without warning at the group of men.

The men screamed in pain, but instead of falling limp to the ground from direct shots to the hearts and heads, they turned their anger on Heero, their eyes flashing blood red and fangs in place of canines baring before their new enemy.

And that's when Relena realized they had been turned into monsters.

* * *

"I came as soon as I heard." Everyone in the small conference room looked up when Quatre and Trowa entered, the former looking wrought with worry over the situation. He took a seat next to the only other two Gundam Pilots in the room, looking a little surprised to see his braided best friend giving a foxy grin. Trowa sat right next to him, their hands linking together under the table. "What did we miss?"

"Thank you for coming, Quatre, I know it's hard for you to get away from the Winner Corporation." Said Une, looking a little worn from worry.

"You know as well as I do that if something happens to Miss Relena, I'm always readily available."

Une nodded to him. She looked at the other occupants of the room, just seeming to be the remaining Gundam Pilots, her best friend and coworker Sally Po, and a couple of newer Preventer recruits. "It's been almost twenty-four hours since Relena, Heero, and their squad of Preventer bodyguards went missing in the L1 cluster. They were last spotted exiting their shuttle and meeting with Delegates Yamato and Ahmuti of the colonies J-274 and H-356. They left with them and their men, but haven't been seen since."

"Have we located Senators Yamato and Ahmuti for questioning?" Piped up Trowa.

Sally nodded. "We talked with them a couple of hours ago and they said they separated from the Spaceport."

"What about their ride?" Asked Wufei. "Did we get an ID on who was picking them up?"

"We're still looking into that." Said Une. "Quatre, I was hoping you could help with the operation since it worked out well for us last year for the hostage situation at Relena's birthday party."

"This isn't exactly the same scenario as last year." Quatre answered. "For one, we don't know where Heero or Relena are, if they are together, or if they are even alive." Une clenched her fists. "No one has come out with any type of announcement saying they are captured, but no one has also claimed killing them."

"Over the last six months, former White Fang members have been grouping together and taking over abandoned warehouses throughout the colonies to protest the treaty between Earth and Space. They are the most likely suspects for kidnapping." She retorted.

"True, and I doubt they would kill Relena because they would want to use her, but they would have probably announced it by now."

"What we need to do is start a search party." Said Duo, chipping in. "We can't perform an operation without a clear objective. And with as little information as we have right now besides them gone missing, we can't really perform a rescue mission."

"We need to find them first." Agreed Wufei.

Une nodded to them. "Then we will start with a search team." She looked to Sally. "Is there any way to contact Noin and Zechs? They should know about this, and we could use their help."

Sally shook her head. "Not right away. They're about a day and a half away and our messages won't get to them within sixteen hours. I can let them know, but we might already have everything fixed by then."

"I doubt we would." Une looked grim. "I'm worried since we haven't had any news from any organization claiming to have them. Send a message to Noin and Zechs, let them make the decision to come out to help us or not." Sally nodded. "For the rest of us, we're going to split into two search teams. Duo," She said, looking at the braided pilot. Duo looked at her curiously, surprised to be called upon. "You're the best at finding people, right? I need you to work with Wufei and Sally on investigation of their last known appearance." Duo gave her a salute and nodded. Une turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Could you two work with the two teams out searching in the L1 area?"

Quatre nodded. "If I can get a hold of the Maganac, that would be more bodies to help."

"Very well. I'll take care of the media. Dismissed."

* * *

"Heero!" Relena screamed as the four monsters jumped Heero. She was at a loss for how to help, and seeing Heero get outnumbered should have left her in fear of his life.

Instead she was consumed with an overwhelming amount of rage.

Before she could act on it, Heero punted the monsters off him like he was batting away flies. They flew into the wall with a hard crack, shocking everyone left in the room, including Heero. Apparently he was the strongeest of them.

The only one not drinking from the new corpse, who had brought the man with him in the first place, was Agent Hashi, looking frightened from the scene before him. "What's going on?!" He stood next to the dead body, looking around at everyone else in the room. "What happened to us?"

"We all just need to calm down." Relena didn't know if she was talking to the rest of them or herself, as the rage seemed to bubble away seeing as Heero was fine. "We can figure this out together, but we need to stop attacking each other."

Unfortunately, no one was willing to listen besides Hashi.

The four monsters jumped up and rushed Heero again, who seemed to dodge them with lightening speed no human could accomplish. He grabbed the head of one of the monsters, his own eyes glowing red and fangs protruding from his canines, and suddenly ripped the head off like tearing apart a piece of paper.

What happened next finally made everyone stop.

The withering corpse fell to the ground, sizzling like it was on fire, boils bursting from the skin and crisping. The skin turned rubbery and dry, withering up like a raisin and turning to ash, leaving nothing but bones and dust.

Heero dropped the skull of the man he just killed.

To be continued

* * *

That's chapter 2! I hoped you guys liked it, and I'm trying to keep the thrill of horror that I want the genre to be. Though, I will be focusing a lot on developing relationships too, especially 2xR(because 1x2 and 1xR are pretty much established). If you have any questions feel free to ask. Please Review! See you next Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: Last time I'm stating this, since it's obvious. I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I didn't gauge the time I spent out today very well. Anyway, this is a bit of a longer chapter, hope you don't mind. And finally, some explanation! Hope you like!

* * *

The silence between the group of monsters was deafening. No one could take their eyes off the pile of dust and the skeleton of their once former guard member lying on the floor. They stood there for a good few, long minutes, until their attention was drawn to a creek of steel in the front of the room.

Light shined through, nearly blinding them with just a sliver. Their eyes adjusted and they realized a door in the corner had opened. Everyone remained silent and watched, waiting for any other sound.

When none came, they looked at each other, some with red eyes, few with normal. Relena didn't know which color hers were anymore.

Relena was still reeling from her previous reaction. Rage? _Rage?_ It's not that she had never felt it, she had plenty of examples when she had been angered and acted upon it. Heero, when he held a gun to her. Lady Une, when she killed her father. Romefeller for destroying her kingdom, abducting her, then trying to use her to control the world.

However, with every trial she was faced, the more she was able to push the anger away, and let understanding and forgiveness take over. It should have never come back. She worked so hard to control it and convince herself how it wouldn't solve anything. She held the dignity and control of a true aristocratic democrat.

How had she let that go?

She pushed it down, something she had trained herself to do, and cautiously stepped toward the door. She looked at the others to see if they would follow, but they seemed too shocked to do anything, so she took the initiative and pushed on the steel door. She wanted answers, and none of the dead bodies or pile of dust was going to give it to them.

They entered into the larger part of the warehouse, a former hanger of mobile suits. Relena felt like a spec of dust walking in, looking up at the towering ceiling and catwalks above. But she was more, and she didn't like what it meant.

"It's good of you to join us." The voice echoed through the hanger, taking their attention to above. It was at least fifty yards over head, but Relena could see the figures leaning over the catwalk like she was standing right next to them.

There were four figures straight above, but more started popping up, as if materializing out of nowhere. They were surrounded, at least from above, but the one Relena was focused on was the voice that seemed to flow from the catwalk straight up.

It was a girl. No older than maybe sixteen, wearing a frilly spaghetti strap sun dress, her sunny blond hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her skin was porcelain white, but what Relena focused on more were the red eyes and the wicked smile no teenage girl should be able to muster. "I see you are well fed." Her voice was melodic and soothing, like it flowed into their minds and calmed their nerves and eased their anxiety. "Though it looks like you are already down a member. Pity." She didn't sound sorry.

"My money is on the Gundam Pilot who did it." Chuckled the red eyed man beside her. He was tall and brawny, with a toothy grin showing off fangs and short buzzed hair on top. He didn't look smart though.

"That would be Marcus' creation." Joyfully sang the little girl. The teen girl stood surrounded by tall, very fit men, all looking down on them like they were a form of entertainment.

A man with wavy dark locks chuckled next to her, his eyes a piercing green instead of the red from those around him. He was lean and tall, though something about his presence made Relena's skin craw.

Relena's eyes locked with the girl, a feeling of red hot anger flowing into her, like she knew this little girl was the cause of all this. "Who are you? What did you do to us?"

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, my Princess?" The young girl hopped over the railing of the catwalk, falling straight down in the normal gravity room and landing delicately right before them, like she was lighter than feathers. She smirked, as the four others followed, each landing neatly like they only hopped off of a five-foot tall edge.

Heero walked up beside Relena, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the girl. No one seemed to flinch. In fact, the girl only chuckled. "Unless there is silver in that gun, it's not going to do you any good."

"Answer Relena's question." Heero demanded, ignoring her.

The men beside her frowned, becoming defensive. The looks in their eyes changed, flashing with anger as they bared their fangs. The little girl only smirked. "You don't have any authority here." Growled one of the men, glaring at Heero.

The girl held up her hand to silence them, and they visibly calmed down. "It's alright, they don't know all the rules here." She looked at Heero. She suddenly became stone cold as her eyes burrowed into his, shifting to a dark blue as he was caught in her gaze.

He suddenly felt fear itch up inside him, pulling the gun down and aiming it at the ground.

Relena was struck speechless from seeing a little girl best the Perfect Soldier in a death glare match.

The said girl turned to Relena with her unadulterated bright toothy grin. "As you can see, my Princess, I am the only authority figure here."

"And who exactly are you?" Relena dared to ask. She was terrified, mostly because of what she just witnessed, but she wasn't about to show it. She grew up in one of the richest, most sophisticated and educated families in Europe. An aristocrat held their self with dignity and poise. She was brought up better than to show fear.

The girl's smile returned to its wicked form, making her look more devilish this close to her. "My name is Runa, and I am the Vampire Queen."

* * *

"Should we start with where they were last spotted?"

Duo was snapped from his trance at the sound of Sally's voice echoing in the small computer room. Duo sat in a lone chair in the corner, while Sally and Wufei sat at their desks, having sent an email to Noin and Zechs on Mars. "Probably." His mind was elsewhere, and he barely followed the conversation. He knew they could see it on his face.

The two full time Preventer's eyed him, clearly worried. "Are you okay Duo?" Asked Sally.

"What? Yeah, why?" He said, still half dazed from his thoughts. The other two exchanged looks. "What?"

"It's about Heero, isn't it?" Wufei was the first to point out the pink elephant. He sat with crossed arms and an accusing look.

Sally seemed to follow effortlessly with her partner's train of thought. "We know you're worried about him."

Duo rolled his eyes. He really didn't feel like talking about his feelings, so he played dumb. "Psh, Heero can take care of himself. It's Relena I'm concerned about, she's always getting herself captured and Heero always has to go save her." His words came out a little more bitter than he had intended, but he didn't want to correct the mistake lest he reveal he was trying to cover himself from being read openly.

Sally looked him over, taking the comment at face value. "You don't like Relena?"

"What? No, I didn't say that." He paused. "I mean, I've met her a couple times and she's nice and all, I just don't know why Heero is so dedicated when she's just going to get captured again."

Sally frowned and Wufei smirked. "So you're jealous."

Duo eyed Wufei. He wasn't about to go there, so he changed the subject to go back to why he was zoned out in the first place. "If you wanted to know what I was thinking about, it was how I could look for them. I don't usually find people by snooping around, I do it from the safety of my own computer."

Luckily, they took the bait and followed. "You don't like field work?"

"I _love_ field work, but people remember you if you start asking around for a missing person, especially if that someone is Relena. And I like to keep my identity to myself."

"Very well." Said Sally. "Why don't you do your thing from here and me and Wufei will head to the Space Port to ask around."

Duo stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Sounds good to me. I'll tap into the security systems and see if I can find where they were last seen."

Sally and Wufei stood to leave. "We'll text you if anything comes up."

* * *

Vampires. That's what they were. It made sense, but it was completely ridiculous to think that she was a vampire. Ignore the craving for blood, or the man turning to ashes, or the fangs. No, this couldn't be real. This couldn't mean what Relena thought it meant. "That's impossible." Was all she could say.

Runa just kept smiling. "Oh really? Tell that to the friends you just ate."

"It's your fault Nate and Petrelli are dead!" Yelled Hashi from the back, pulling out his gun. He shook from fear, aiming at all the new inhabitants that weren't part of their newly turned group.

Runa sighed. "Demitri, make him shut up." One of the vampires from the back smirked.

"Wait, Hashi!" Relena turned to warn him not to anger them more, but Hashi wasn't listening, and aimed directly at Runa.

He only stopped when a stake pierced through his heart. Relena couldn't even speak, as her bodyguard and friend looked down at his chest, then back up at them. His mouth opened, but all that came out was blood. He fell to his knees, his skin turning to ash and his bones falling apart on the metal floor.

No. This couldn't be happening. Relena closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs wouldn't work right. They felt tight and unused, and realized she hadn't been breathing this whole time. She couldn't feel her heart beat. She didn't think she could feel it before, but without one it was painfully obvious. "You turned us into vampires." She spoke hard, feeling the rage begin to build back up inside her.

"Take a moment, let it sink in." Giggled the girl.

"Why?" She needed answers. She didn't need to let it sink in. If she did, she might go crazy.

"You're not even going to ask how? Or ask how vampires even exist? You're no fun." Runa pouted. Relena just stared at her. "Why don't we get to the why in a minute. I'm sure you have other questions."

Well, if the girl was going to give suggestions. "Okay, then how? How do you exist?"

"There you go! Right back on track. I'd be happy to answer that." Runa just kept smiling, pretending like a warm, welcoming mother. Relena wasn't falling for it. "Vampires have existed for centuries, we might even be older than humans, but no one really knows."

"Humans don't know about you." Relena knew she was stating the obvious, but she was a little too shell shocked to think completely straight right now. "How were you covering that discovery for so long?"

Runa laughed. "It's really quite easy, humans are dumb and they don't want to believe in monsters that hunt and eat them." Relena frowned. "At one point humans _did_ believe in vampires, back in the dark ages. But we soon faded into lore as soon as science came around, and we wanted to keep it that way."

One question bothered her. "But up in the colonies?"

" _Especially_ in the colonies." Runa waved her arms around, floating lightly on her feet as she gestured around them. "Here we can come out during the day. In fact, who do you think funded the building of the colonies in the first place?"

Relena's eyes widened. She did not want to believe what she was hearing, or what Runa was implying. "Are you saying you run the colonies?"

"Mmmm…." Runa looked thoughtful. "In a sort of underground way. We can't really be in the spot light for long, otherwise people start to question why we don't age. We're sort of a mafia, in a way."

Her logic didn't make sense. If they wanted vampires in the shadows, then why did they pick Relena of all people? "But _I'm_ a politician. Why would you turn me?"

"We're right back around to that question aren't we?" Runa sighed exasperatedly. "Very well, I _guess_ I can tell you. I did sire you myself after all." Relena gave her a questionable look. Runa winked at her. "Some knowledge that will come in handy later."

Relena eyed her suspiciously.

Runa gave her a proud, almost mocking smile. "I have to hand it to you, Relena, YOU have impressed me. And I've _never_ been impressed with a human. _Especially_ ones in power. But here we stand."

"Is that why you let me live?"

"Oh no Relena, my Princess." She smiled sweetly at her, and it would have almost been believable if not for her fangs. "You are very much dead. I killed you myself. Snapped your neck even." She said casually, paying more mind to her nails than Relena's shocked expression and unconscious action of her hand touching her throat. "But you didn't feel a thing. You were out." Runa's eyes met with Relena's, the smile deepening. "I'll teach you how to do that yourself someday. Make your own vampire."

Relena didn't think that would be something she wanted. "You still haven't told me why…" She could sense herself faltering, but she stayed strong. If she didn't, what would become of the men guarding her? What would Heero think of her?

"Patience my Princess, we're getting there. As I was telling you, I was impressed with your work with ending the war and uniting the colonies and Earth. I thought, if she could do all of _that_ at her age, just think of how she could influence the nations of _vampires_."

"Is that why you want me? To unite your vampires under you?" This was strangely sounding like one familiar redhead child she had to deal with over a year ago. "Why did you have to turn me into one? I could have helped if you just asked."

Runa laughed. "Oh dear, sweet naïve child. You think _vampires_ would listen to a _human_? You're more humorous than I thought." Relena didn't budge her glare. "They would eat you alive if you tried to reason with them. And I mean that literally." Her eyes were dangerous as she spoke. Relena gulped, the only human function she seemed to have left to express fear. "You should be thanking me. I gave you a gift."

"You turned us into monsters." Relena gritted out, trying her best not to let the overwhelming anger boil up and spill over. Four of her guardsmen were dead, and now this monster was saying it was all because of her. Heero and the others were just unlucky. If anyone else had been with her, they would be in this position and not him. "If you wanted me then why not just change _me_?"

"Well first of all, who could pass up changing a Gundam Pilot?" Shrugged Runa, still acting playful through the seriousness of the situation. Relena looked over at Heero, who had dawned his complete stoic expression he usually had in near death situations. She was back to being unable to tell what he was thinking. "Your other men were just unlucky." Runa finished.

It's what Relena feared. She was the cause of all this. Anger rose up, though soon overshadowed by guilt. Why did it always come back to being her fault? Why was she always the one being protected and fought for? Why did everyone either get hurt or killed when protecting her? "Then why not just me and Heero?"

Runa looked a little annoyed, though not enough to seem threatening. "You really want me to explain my whole reasoning?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't it be obvious? There had to be food for you when you woke up, otherwise you would be starving monsters that would eat the first thing you found, and wouldn't that be terrible if it were one of those Senators or, God forbid, a loved one." Relena blinked back tears. "If I only had you and Heero turned, then we would have to dispose of the extra bodies, because we're not stupid, you would have stopped after at least the first one."

Relena and Heero looked at each other, because they were the only two that had.

"And we aren't going to let random humans know about us, so we would have had to kill the rest. This was actually a favor."

Relena looked at the pile of ashes that used to be Hashi. "Not all of us."

"There are going to be stupid ones." Runa said. "And there are going to be ones who just can't cut it."

"What made you have so much faith in me?"

Runa laughed. "I think that's enough questions for now. You have your answers, Marcus here can show you four out." She motioned to the young man with the curly hair and devilishly green eyes.

Relena stared at her, almost shocked, but more skeptical than anything. "You're just letting us go?"

"Why Relena, my Princess, I wasn't planning on holding you hostage." Said the girl in a sarcastic tone. "I did what I wanted, now you have to serve me."

"And what makes you think I will?"

Runa and Relena's eyes locked. "Dare to tell me differently."

Relena felt a strange sensation, like her mind was being touched, probed, controlled. She felt herself get lost in those eyes, her vision around her becoming blurred. She could feel the anger dying, and the need to please this young girl like the need for water in a desert. The words came out before she could stop them. "I will always serve you."

And within an instant, the pull on her mind was gone, and she could see everything around her. She blinked, feeling her original emotions of anger resurface, along with guilt and disgust in herself. She suddenly felt dirty and violated.

Runa simply smiled sweetly. "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel. "See them out Marcus, and let them know what it means to be a vampire." She nodded to the dark haired man behind her, one who looked pleased with himself and the situation. "Oh." Runa stopped, turning back to Relena. "And what you are doesn't get out. Otherwise, we might have to _teach_ you how to keep a secret." She smiled again, then jumped, flying up to the catwalk fifty yards above them like it was nothing.

Relena and Heero looked at Marcus, who was now the only other vampire standing with them. The man sauntered forward, and she could see Heero take a step back from the man. "If you'll follow me." The man bowed respectfully to Relena, sending a smirk to Heero. Relena watched Heero intently, gauging his reaction to the man. He seemed to shiver slightly, like he was being watched by a lecher. Relena wouldn't put it passed the guy if he was.

All Relena really got from this was nothing was going to be the same again, and she didn't know how she was going to manage it. She looked at Heero, feeling a tightness in her chest. She felt bad that he was going through the same thing. She wanted to know what he was thinking, if he blamed her like she did, or if he was blaming himself like he usually did. She wanted to stop the pain, but she also hoped he would be there too for her.

She needed him. She wasn't going to be able to face this alone.

To be continued.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of Runa :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry this is late! I have no excuse, I was just lazy. And thank you for the reviews! And to the guest, thank you! I hope you grow to hate her even more :) And for the other reviews(I know I haven't responded, I'm sorry) thank you for the feedback! I hope to keep up with the gore and horror, though I will throw in some drama too :) I promise I will try to keep up with posting on Saturday. Thank you!

* * *

The corridor smelled of fresh paint, made of blinding white walls that seemed to go on endlessly. The only sound were the footsteps of the four vampires being led out by the tall, curly haired sire of Heero. Heero was several feet behind him and Relena, keeping his eyes on him to watch his every more, like he was unsure of him. Relena had a feeling that her Perfect Soldier was weary of the man.

But she was distracted by her own rage building inside her. She had never felt so much anger before, and it was hard to think of where it was coming from. Was she angry at what happened? What she was turned into? How her friends and coworkers were ruthlessly slaughtered and fed to them like animals? That she was made into a monster on the mere whim of a little girl?

She didn't know. All she knew was it was hard to keep her cool, but she was managing. She had grown up being taught how to hold her tongue, whether she did or not she never let her full wrath come forth, even when she was being a disobedient teenage girl.

Even when she was seeking revenge for her father's death.

But this felt unlike what she was used to. Was Heero feeling the same thing? Were they all feeling the rage?

Her thoughts were cut short by the sultry voice of their guide turning to them as they approached a four-way. "There are a few rules to being a vampire you should know about."

She couldn't help but snap up. "Do any of them follow the lore?"

Marcus looked back at Relena, who held him with an intense gaze, and chuckled. "Some. Most are myths."

The two guardsmen shuffled behind them, eager to leave, looking around at the white walls like they were seeing them for the first time, completely overwhelmed by their senses. Heero seemed to keep his demeanor stoic, while Relena was more focused on keeping her rage in check. "Which ones are not?"

Marcus smirked at her. "You know, I don't think enough people give you credit for how smart you really are."

"I'll take that as an insult." She glared at him.

Marcus couldn't contain the laughter. "You are also very funny, Princess."

Relena clenched her fists, feeling a memory threaten to creep into her dead heart, and she shoved it back down. "Why does everyone call me Princess? I disbanded the sovereignty of the Sanc Kingdom."

"It's not because of the former Sanc Kingdom, but because Mistress Runa sired you. Since she is the Queen, that makes you a Princess by bloodright."

Her interest was peaked, and by the sound of the others quieting they were listening as well. "What is siring?"

"It's how a vampire is made. There's a special bond between a sire and their fledgling, so few make them. But you'll learn more about that from your own sire, the Queen." He turned his gaze to Heero. "As for you, I am your sire, and would be happy to fill you in during one of our more _private_ sessions." Heero just glared at him. He seemed unfazed. "We should be focused on how a vampire stays alive and undetected before I show you out."

"We have already witnessed two instances." Replied Relena. She was still in minor shock from everything, but seemed to be the only one who could respond. It should say something about her ability to handle stress. "Stake to the heart and beheading. Those were in the lore."

"Anyone can be killed with a stake to the heart and beheading." Marcus droned. "Fire can kill a vampire, if it is hot enough and you don't have time to heal."

"What about sunlight?" Quipped one of the guardsmen, Watson, from the back. "I heard sunlight can kill them."

"Sunlight won't necessarily kill a vampire, but you will wish you were dead." Marcus stopped them at the end of the hallway, at a crossroads before taking them down another stretch of white walls. "You will burn, and it will expose you to humans."

"Which is why you live in space." Relena concluded.

"Precisely. If there _are_ any Vampires on Earth, they would stick out. It was hard enough hiding when modern technology came around, this day and age it's nearly impossible."

"So in sunlight…" Asked Klien, the other guardsman beside Watson. "Do we just burst into flames?"

"No, it's much more slow and _painful_ than that." Marcus smirked. "But there's an advantage, it means you can get out of the path of the sunlight and heal."

"We won't have burn scars?"

"No, you shouldn't have any scars whatsoever." He explained, leading them down the hall again. "After the change, your body works to become it's best and flawless. Why do you think Vampires are known for their beauty?"

"Can we heal from anything?"

"Yes, though the amount of time can vary. If you drink blood regularly or right after getting injured, you'll heal much faster."

"What about Holy water? Or silver?" Asked Relena. "Runa… her Majesty…" She felt a shiver from saying it, but she didn't want to anger the only capable vampire among them. "Mentioned silver bullets."

"Holy Water is just water, it was a myth we droned up so humans wouldn't find us. Garlic is much the same. We're allergic to silver, yes, but it won't kill you. It will just be unbearably painful and take longer to heal from. Vampire Hunters use silver bullets to slow Vampires down enough to stake them."

"There are Vampire Hunters?" Watson squeaked out in fright.

Relena was appalled and relieved at the same time. It must have been the fear that she was now one of those monsters they would hunt.

Marcus only chuckled. "There used to be. You don't hear much about them these days; no one thinks vampires exist. Which is another thing." Marcus turned to look at them, his eyes flashing red threateningly. "I would refrain from telling any humans about us. If we found out, we're not above making them disappear." He smirked at their looks of fear and anger. "And for now, come to us for feeding, we can't have you scarring up humans and giving them ideas that vampires exist. Though, if you happen to mess up, just Glamour them and they shouldn't be a problem."

"Glamour?" Asked Relena.

"A sort of mind control we possess. It only works on humans." He paused, thoughtfully. "Except the Queen is the only one who can use it on vampires." He smirked at Relena. "You would know, she Glamoured you into agreeing with her."

Relena felt the fires of her anger reignite, but she put on her best blank face. So she had been Glamoured. It was a horrible experience; Relena felt like her mind had been raped. She wanted to scrub it until it stopped feeling dirty.

They came to the end of the hall with a single door. Relena turned to Marcus. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would avoid humans for the next couple days. Your emotions will be unusually high, and you'll be experiencing heightened sensations you didn't have before. It will take a while to cope."

Relena looked dumbstruck. How was she supposed to do that? She snapped back at him. "I can't stay away from people for a couple days. I was supposed to be at a meeting today! I have two tomorrow!"

Marcus looked unfazed. "I would advise cancelling those meetings. You don't want to be around walking blood banks with your emotions and cravings so high. You'll end up eating the first person you meet."

She couldn't take it anymore. The anger of the last couple hours came bubbling up, and spilled over as she glared at him. "What about my men? The ones who died? How am I supposed to explain this? If I go missing for a couple days…" She didn't want to say it, but everyone knew what she was implying.

"We'll take care of the bodies. As for an alibi, that you will have to come up with yourself. There _will_ be consequences if you start going on a killing spree or expose us to anyone."

This was ridiculous. They expected them to take care of the fall out when _they_ were the ones who caused it? Though she was used to it with war, this was blatant irresponsible. "What about Earth? I _live_ there."

"Looks like you're stuck here Princess." He smirked. He stepped aside and opened the door to let light shine in. "Good luck, and don't eat anybody."

"But…" She was cut off when he disappeared, flying back down the hallway faster than before they realized he was gone.

Relena looked at Heero, her eyes pleading. She didn't know what to do, or how to fix this, or even how to handle this. But then she saw the lost look, and the fear in the eyes of her remaining men.

Heero was frightened? He couldn't be, he was her stability, her lifeline. She _needed_ him to be her anchor. How was she going to handle this is he wasn't grounded himself?

This meant it solely remained on her shoulders to be strong. She forced the tension down, straightened her back, and gave everyone a solid look. "White Fang captured us. We lost four of our good men, and need time to recuperate from the loss."

"That sounds like a solid plan." Said Watson, still staring at the ground blankly.

"Heero." Relena caught him with her eyes. He stiffened. "Tell me everything is going to be alright." She needed him to say it, both for her and for him. He squared his back, returning to his usual stoic nature.

"It'll be alright." He repeated.

She felt herself relax. She needed that. She was going to cry if he hadn't said it. "Watson, Klien, you two head somewhere you know you'll be away from humans for a couple of days. Heero and I seem to have the best control of this. We will inform the Preventers and media of what happened."

"How did they die?" They looked at Watson, confused. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "The others. We can't tell them they were turned to dust or drained of blood."

They went silent for a moment. "Space." Said Relena. "They were floated into space without space suits. There are no bodies to find." They nodded. "For now, let us get out of here and find a place to hide. We will have to inform the Prevetners and my staff of this." They nodded. She took Heero's hand.

Then she led them out and back to civilization.

To be continued

* * *

Thank you for reading! And I love feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for this being late, I keep having plans on Saturdays :/ Anyway, I hope you like it, I know it kinda switches povs a lil but hopefully it's not too bad. And thank you for the reviews! I know there were some questions, but they should be answered later. And please don't be hard on Relena, she is the main protagonist of this story :)

* * *

Blood. Arteries. Heart thumping loudly with each passing person. The sweet smell of human aromas was thick in the busy streets of the city. They could hear their pulse; almost see the veins throbbing with the life of each human. Their hearts pumped, beating to an unknown rhythm. They could hear every intake of breath; hear the lungs circulating oxygen and carbon dioxide. The pain in their stomach grew. The sounds drummed in their ears. The temptation was overwhelming.

The new vampires just stared at the crowds of people walking passed their little hiding place of an alley, unknown how they were watched by predators. One stepped forward, as an oblivious human passed too close to their location, just in reach.

Heero pulled Watson back, shoving him further into the dark alley. "We need to control ourselves."

"But I'm so hungry..." Watson didn't even look at Heero, his eyes flashing red and his fangs bared threateningly.

"I am not above ripping your head off too, Watson." Heero hissed, sounding like an actual raging cat. Watson shuddered and fell back. "We can withstand this. We aren't going to have any more blood on our hands."

The pain of his own words wretched at him, as the images of feeding on their own comrade came flooding back. He didn't know how he was still keeping himself from jumping out of the alley and eating the first person who walked by. The urges were unknown to him, he had been trained to control so much of himself; he didn't even know what letting go was.

Or the increasing need to smother his face in blood.

"Heero, I don't know if I can take this..." Came the low voice beside him.

Heero looked down at Relena, but the look in her eyes wasn't fear, it was pure predatory intent. Her eyes were red, her jaw was set, and she looked like she was having a battle inside herself to keep from doing what Watson had threatened to do.

He didn't recognize this person. It chilled him, bringing him back to reality and controlling the urge to eat more than anything he was currently doing. Seeing her like this made his body go cold. Was this even Relena anymore?

Blood. She needed blood. She was so hungry, and angry, she wanted anything to make the rage and thirst go away, to calm the monster that she had become. Slipping… she could feel herself slipping further and further away. She couldn't take her eyes off the walking blood bags passing by.

No. She was not a monster. She could never hurt innocent people. She would _never_ let that happened. She screamed in her head, telling herself anything but the innocent, anything but the innocent! Do not kill; do not kill! The screams grew louder and louder, till she was able to drown out the growling of the beast in her body.

"We need to leave, Heero." She said, her jaw tight, her teeth clenched. Her fists were balled so tight, she could feel the blood dripping from them.

Watching her try to contain herself was enough for Heero, he couldn't take it. He had never experienced urges like this before, but his training was enough to plant him to that spot. For once, he _wasn't_ going to follow his emotions. And right now, he wanted to rip off the nearest head of the next human that walked by and drown his face in the blood.

"I know another way." He took off back down the alley they came, grabbing Relena's fist and dragging her with him. She was planted in her spot, a little hard to budge from, but she soon relented and followed, her eyes never leaving the streets.

The further they got from the bodies, the easier it was to push the demon inside down.

They made it to one of the abandoned streets behind the tall buildings without so much as a soul in sight. The urges seemed to fade the further they went from the crowds of people. Heero turned to them, glancing at Relena to some relief to see her eyes back to normal, and a look of tiredness over her. How was he going to handle this? Did he have to keep them _all_ in check?

"Do you know any routes that would be devoid of humans?" Asked Relena.

Heero nodded. "I do, but we need to get these two back to their places so they can hide themselves."

"I can't go back home." Said Watson. "My girlfriend is living with me, I don't want to eat her." He looked scared, the first sign of the monster in him finally gone, and some semblance of humanity left.

"You can stay with me." Said Klien. "I live alone." Watson nodded.

"Do you know how to get there without running into humans?" Heero asked.

Klien looked around, studying his surroundings and mapping everything in his head. "Yes."

"Then you two go, I'll take Relena to her place." Heero knew this was a gamble, because neither of them were as good at controlling themselves as him and Relena. But he needed fewer responsibilities; otherwise he would be too overwhelmed and end up making a mistake. Or killing them.

The two were suddenly gone, moving as fast as the vampires who made them. The two left behind were a little surprised, not knowing they could do such a thing.

Relena turned to Heero. "I want to try."

She looked innocent, like the girl he first met who was curious about the world around her. It brought back memories, and he hoped to whatever God was up there this part of her would never change.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared fifty feet away, skidding to a stop. She looked at him, suddenly amazed at herself and what she had done. It was like watching a child trying out a new toy for the first time.

The smile on her face relaxed as she became serious, remembering their current situation. "Do you think we could run fast enough we wouldn't feel the urges if we passed humans?"

Heero thought for a moment. "That might work."

Relena rushed back over to him in seconds, nearly toppling over when she finally stopped. "That is going to take some practice."

"How are we going to face the Preventers and tell everyone you're okay?"

Relena hated this part. There were four dead men because someone wanted to use her for their own gain again, and she knew it wasn't going to stop there. She hated being important, but being in her position as practical Peace Keeper of the World, she would always be first priority. When, to her, everyone else was her first priority. "I'll call Une. Tell her what happened, refuse to see anyone, blame it on trauma. What about you? Do you think you can handle yourself enough not to eat anyone at the Preventers?"

"If it gets too much I'll just leave." Was his simple answer.

"Then I have it from here." Heero started to protest, but Relena continued. "My speed will be enough. You go to the Preventers, then meet me back at my place. Do you promise?"

Their eyes burrowed into each other intensely. "Yes."

And just like that, she was alone in the alley. Relena closed her eyes to steady herself, missing the beat of her heart, and the luxury of taking a deep breath to calm herself. She was going to have to figure out a way to pretend. At least so she could fake it around humans. She opened her eyes, then disappeared.

* * *

Une pulled out her buzzing phone that had been going off for the last five minutes, wondering who was so eager to get a hold of her. She had been ignoring it for the most part as she stood in prep for her announcement to the media of Relena Darlian's disappearance. A young black haired woman was powdering her face backstage as two of the Senators and a personally known journalist was asking on comments to when Relena would be found.

Her eyes widened when she saw the name on the screen of her cell phone. "I have to take this." She spoke, interrupting one of the Senators abruptly and shooing away the make-up artist. She pulled the phone up to her ear and hurried out of earshot. "Where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story." Came the worn voice of Relena on the other end.

"Well I'm going to need the long story, because I have to go in front of the press right now to tell everyone we still hadn't found you yet."

"I'm sorry, it's not like I planned this." She shot back.

Une suddenly became worried upon hearing her, making sure to lower her voice and keep an eye out for anyone listening in. "What happened? Where were you?"

"How long have I been gone?"

Une was more worried. "It will be twenty four hours in thirty two minutes." She heard a curse on the other line. It was unlike Relena. Something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but I have some bad news. Four of my guards are dead, and no, none of them were Heero."

"Who?" Demanded Une, becoming serious.

"Hashi, Petrelli, Hoffman, and Gilinski." Une cursed, but more loudly. "I'm going to take a few days to rest, so will Heero and the others."

"Wait, are any of you hurt? What happened? I'm about to get in front of the media to tell them we were going to send out a search party. I need to see you."

"I'll video chat you later. Right now I need some sleep after what I went through."

Une was getting sick of her avoiding the subject. "And what exactly did you go through?"

She heard the tired sigh of the girl on the other line. "It was White Fang. They kidnapped us, we got away, I'll give you the detailed story later."

"You better. Now get some rest, we'll talk later." She ended the call and immediately pulled up a group text, adding Wufei, Quatre, and Sally. She typed out 'shes ok, return to hq 4 debriefing' and pressed send, then turned and walked out to the podium to meet the press.

Who immediately bombarded her with questions, and she silenced them with her hand held up. "Please, I'm happy to announce I just got a call and the Vice Foreign Minister is alright. All we know is former members of White Fang abducted her yesterday, but they were able to get away. Unfortunately there have been deaths, but those will be released when we know more information. As of right now, Miss Darlain will be taking a sabbatical for a couple days to rest. That is all."

Questions erupted after she was done.

"Is everything okay? Where did the Vice Foreign Minister go?"

"What about the Gundam Pilot, is he among the casualties?"

"When will the families be notified of the deaths?"

Une simply nodded to them in response. "I have no further comments." She turned and walked off stage to the back.

To be continued

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I know it's short, but next chapter gets into some drama so there's that to look forward to :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry this took forever, but I was looking through my fanfics and realized I have 11 chapters of this, and only 5 posted. Oops! Well, here it is! Also, I've edited the previous chapters a bit, if you want to reread them, but it's nothing major, just a few mistakes.

Excuse time! So, the reason this was on hold was because I was working on my book "16 and Dead". It is my own creation, which is due to be published next year as an ebook, and you can find it on Amazon. My author name is Amy Zeldana, and if you want a brief, brief synopsis, just let me know in a review, and I'll post it in the next chapter.

Warning: This is also a spoiler but I thought I would warn you, just so you don't get disappointed. This story focuses heavily on 2xR. Though there is 1x2 and 1xR, Heero won't be in this story very much. On with the story!

* * *

"There you are you little bitch." Hours spent hacking into the Space Port Security cameras finally paid off when Duo came across the footage he was looking for. He zoomed in to check the faces, confirming when he found Relena's pretty little blonde head and Heero's obvious stoic form next to her. He followed them as they met with the Senators, then went to baggage claim, and meandered through the Space Port like they had nothing but time. "This is really boring."

His eyes focused on Heero, who gave a quick glance in every new area they entered before returning to Relena. Duo frowned. "Maybe I just don't see what he sees." He mumbled to himself, finally catching them exiting the Space Port to a waiting limo. Heero, Relena, and their seven bodyguards all piled in. Duo snorted to himself. "Must have been quite the party. Why'd she need that many in the first place?" He zoomed in on the license plate of the vehicle, then watched it leave the Space Port.

Duo sighed. Now he would need to hack into the street cameras to follow them. Luckily, that was much easier, since he had already done it a time or twelve.

After pulling them up, he followed the car through the streets and passed several blocks before heading out of the city. It would be harder to follow them from there. He brought up a map of the local routes they could have taken, then pulled up any street cameras in the towns closest to it. "Dammit, it's like they just disappeared…" He growled after a couple of minutes of searching.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, seeing a message from Wufei. He opened the message and caught his breath.

Found em. 1 shud b hq.

Duo sighed a breath of relief at the text lingo adopted by the other Gundam Pilots. He shut his computer down, then dialed the Perfect Soldier's number. "Come on, come on, answer!" He cursed when it went to voice mail, and he got up and headed out.

He didn't know where to look, but he figured he would start with Une's office, since that's where they went to give reports right after missions.

However, he didn't get far when he turned the corner and saw the back of the one person he had been hoping to find. "Heero!"

The form stopped, and something in Duo told him something was wrong. Very wrong.

But he didn't care as he finally caught up with the young Gundam Pilot who had yet to turn around. "Heero, where have you been?" Duo started.

Heero looked back at him, the look in his eyes somehow dangerous and threatening. Duo's breath caught when he noticed how pale he looked. "Are you okay man? You look like you were stuck in a freezer for weeks."

"Duo…" Heero slowly turned around, his eyes lingering away from Duo's, closer to his collar bone.

"Heero?" He watched Heero swallow hard, and he wondered what he was staring at. "Is anyone home?" He asked, waving his hand in front of Heero's face.

Heero took a couple steps back from the waving hand. "I don't think I should be here."

"What? You just got here. You at _least_ need to tell me what happened."

Heero didn't say anything as he turned to walk away, but Duo wouldn't stand for it, and grabbed his wrist to turn him around. "Heero, stop!"

"Let go!" Heero roared, thrashing his hand away and throwing Duo back a few feet.

Duo leveled himself and cringed, feeling a pain in the hand that was thrust away so fast. He looked at his wrist, seeing a gash with a pool of blood building. "Dammit Heero, what's your deal!" He yelled, looking up at him.

What he saw was not Heero, but red eyes staring at the bloodied wrist with a look of hunger. Duo stepped back, fear starting to set in when he didn't recognize the man in front of him. "Heero…?"

"You need to walk away, Duo." Heero said, his eyes trained on the red.

"Heero, what happened to you?"

"I said walk away Duo."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Duo, if you don't walk away, you won't be able to stop me."

Duo didn't know what Heero was referring to, but he was getting sick of the cryptic speak and threats. Yes, Heero was scaring the shit out of him, but he wasn't about to show that.

Instead, he pulled out his gun and trained it on his best friend. Both to make himself feel better, and to hopefully snap Heero out of whatever he was doing.

Heero finally looked away from the bloodied wrist and at Duo. "I said leave."

Duo didn't falter. "Like I said, not until I get answers."

"That gun's not going to stop me."

"It will if I put a bullet in your head."

Heero's eyes went back to the wrist, which was starting to coat Duo's sleeve. If possible, his eyes got redder.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on." Duo tried again.

"Duo I said get the fuck out of here!"

Duo flinched at Heero's roar, never having heard his best friend yell before. He didn't know what he was looking at. Heero was always calm. This person was _not_ calm. He clicked the release. "I'm serious Heero, stop scaring me and tell me what the hell happened."

"I said _leave_!" Red eyes and fangs flashed at the braided pilot, rushing toward him, and Duo reflexively jumped, pulling the trigger and shooting Heero square between the eyes.

Heero's body fell back with a thud.

Duo stood there, unable to breathe. He looked down at the body of the man he cared so much about, lying dead on the floor. He looked away, dropping the gun and covering his face.

"Oh my God… I just killed Heero…" His voice shook, turning himself around because he couldn't look at what he just did. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Until a hand clamped over his mouth, claws pulled back the jacket to expose the skin, and teeth sank into his neck from behind.

Duo let out a muffled scream.

* * *

Relena couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed staring out the wall of a window in her penthouse, unable to rest. She sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to sleep again.

When a pounding at her door startled her. She rushed over, looking through the peephole to see Heero. She sighed, opening it.

Only he wasn't alone. And he looked distraught.

In his hands was a body, one of a young man no older than either of them with a long braid hanging down. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him. She looked up at Heero questionably. "Heero?"

"I need your help." He said, his voice even sounding shaky.

She stepped aside and let him through, smelling something intoxicating as she zeroed in on the blood on his sleeve and neck. She gulped. "Oh god."

Heero went straight into the bedroom and laid the body on the bed. Relena kept her distance, feeling the pull of the blood beckoning for her to take a bite. "He's lost a lot of blood. I couldn't stop myself…"

She could hear the quiver in his voice. She realized Heero cared for this person. "Isn't he a Gundam Pilot?" She asked, more for distraction than curiosity. She was worried about both of them, and didn't want the death of someone Heero cared about to happen in her home. But the intoxicating aroma of the blood was more distracting.

"I need to cover the wounds…" He flashed out, then reappeared with a first aid kit, and quickly wrapped up the wrist and bandaged the neck. He looked at Relena, who was still staring at the blood. "Relena… I don't know what to do…"

The helplessness of his voice finally pulled her back to reality and she looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes for his friend. "Wait right here. I'll be back." And she was gone.

To be continued

* * *

Here we go! Please leave a review! I need the critique. And let me know if you want the synopsis of my book I'm publishing!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter. Thought I would just post them when I felt like it, instead of keeping to a schedule.

* * *

She didn't know how she knew, but she found herself in front of an estate out in the middle of nowhere. It took her ten minutes to get there from her penthouse in the city, and it was ten minutes she couldn't spare.

It was definitely a mansion, something from the Garden district in New Orleans. It looked to be designed after the plantation mansions in Southern United States of America. There was a lot of pink, which Relena was used to, and gold. It looked like the brain-child of her and Dorothy. The thought made her shiver.

White steps made an oval shape around the entrance, with lots of spruces and pillars holding up a balcony on the second floor. She walked up to the large French doors and knocked. When the door opened, she was met with a human butler.

She blinked. This couldn't be right. "Oh, Miss Relena. You've come early."

The man stepped aside, and though she could smell the blood in his veins and hear the pumping of his heart, it wasn't as distracting as actual blood pouring out of a wound. Having just recently experienced it, it was easier to control herself.

She found herself in a foyer looking straight up two stories with a balcony on the second floor and curved stairs leading up the left. A crystal chandelier hung overhead. "She should be in her room, shall I show you to her?" Asked the butler.

"No, I can sense her." She didn't know how, because the feeling was something new to her. How did this 'sensing' work? Have you ever smelled the color nine? Like that. Relena disappeared up the stairs and down the hall, coming to a door on the right that was slightly open. She didn't bother knocking, as she pushed it open to peer inside, hearing a couple of giggles waft through.

"Relena, what a surprise." Runa said from a bed in the corner. Two slightly older looking girls, a set of identical twins, hung on either side of her. There was blood dripping from their necks, and Relena could smell that they were human immediately.

But for some reason, she wasn't drawn in by the craving to drink them. Why? It was the same with the butler, but she thought it had to do with no open wounds. Things weren't making sense. "I thought we weren't supposed to tell humans…"

Runa looked back and forth between the girls, who were avoiding eye contact with Relena, but were curious to look at her. "Ah, yes, this was supposed to be a lesson for another time. Why are you here?"

"There's been an accident." Relena didn't want to start with a lie, because she knew that would come to haunt her later. "There's been an injured human, he's lost a lot of blood."

Runa rolled her eyes. "I'll send someone to clean up."

"No!" Runa gave her an unamused look. "I mean, he's important, a Gundam Pilot. He's a close friend to Heero's, he'd be upset if he dies."

"Well he shouldn't have been bitten then." Runa said casually, more interested in fixing her cuticles than Relena's problems. "You can't save every human you bite."

She was desperate, she didn't want another person dying because of her. "Please."

"And what did I tell you about humans finding out?"

She hesitated. If she wasn't careful, she could end up getting them killed. "Teach me how to make him forget."

Runa studied Relena. "Fine. It wasn't _you_ who messed up, was it?" Relena shook her head. She was afraid to tell her it was Heero. "Good." She got up and walked over to her vanity, sticking her hand in a wine glass of pills and grabbing a couple. She was suddenly in front of Relena, holding the pills out for her to take. "I expect it's blood loss?" Relena nodded. "Give him this. Only one. It's a pill that helps humans rejuvenate blood fast. Keeps them from dying."

Relena took them from her, holding several pills in her hand. "Thank you."

"You'll pay me back." Runa smirked. It wasn't a question. "And I would advise next time giving it to him first." The younger looking girl turned to saunter back to her bed of waiting twins. "To Glamour someone, you only need to look them in the eyes with the intent to make them do as you say. When you feel the pull on their mind, grab it and don't let go until they tell you what you want to hear. Make them repeat after you."

Relena nodded. "How was I able to find you?" She asked suddenly, the curiosity getting to her.

Runa smirked. "You will always be able to sense where your sire is. And I will always know where you are. It's part of the link between sire and fledgling."

She was on a role, she might as well ask. "Why am I not drawn to eat anyone here?"

Runa waved her hand. "Another time. Isn't there a human you need to save?"

Relena stopped when she realized she was right, and was gone in a flash, making her way through town and back to her penthouse. Within ten minutes, she was back in her room to find Heero standing over Duo, who was patched up but looking pale and breathing slower than before.

* * *

Heero looked up at her, hopeful, until he saw she wasn't carrying anything. "Where did you go?"

"Get me a glass of water." She said, walking over to Duo and kneeling down. His pulse was faint, and his heart had slowed considerably. She set the pills on her nightstand and picked one out, pushing it between Duo's lips. Heero was beside her, with a glass of water. She took the glass and held Duo's head up, helping him drink and swallow the pill. She stood. "He should be fine." She only hoped Runa wasn't lying to her.

"What was that?"

"Some kind of pill that makes humans rejuvenate their blood faster."

"Where did you find it?"

"Runa. I went to her estate."

Heero's eyes widened. "She's not going to kill Duo." He said it in warning.

Relena knew that tone of voice. He was determined to protect him. She felt a sting in her chest, not because she was jealous, but because Heero kept such an important person to himself. Why hadn't she known Duo was this important to him before? Were there any other people he cared about? Why couldn't he talk to her? "I told her I would make him forget."

Heero seemed to relax, seeming to be okay with it. "Okay…"

"What happened?" He looked away from her.

"I lost control." He admitted, clenching his fists. "I never should have gone to the Preventer Headquarters."

"It's okay, we'll fix this together." He didn't look at her. He continued to clench and unclench his fists. Relena became worried. "Heero?"

"I can't." He said, his voice soft, almost inaudible. But she heard it as clear as day. "I need to learn how to control this…" He looked her in the eyes. "I need to stay away from him."

Relena didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go away for a while, to learn how to control this."

She didn't know what to say. She just stared at him, agap. "You're _leaving_?" He didn't say anything, only held her gaze. Anger started to boil back up in her, and she felt herself tense to keep it under control.

"Don't let him die." Was all he said, before disappearing.

Relena was left alone in her penthouse, with an injured human and a whole lot of rage.

* * *

Duo awoke to an unfamiliar aroma of lavender and gardenia, something too expensive for his tastes, as his eyes fluttered open to the blades of a ceiling fan mesmerizing his gaze. He felt tired, and ached in his shoulder and wrist. Had he just been in a fight? What happened before he blacked out?

Images of blood and a shot being fired flooded back into his mind, and he stilled, remembering the red eyes and the bullet entering his best friend's forehead. Then a lot of pain.

"Are you feeling better?" Said a soft, quiet voice, almost sounding stiff. It was familiar, but not. Like he knew it, but had never heard it in that tone before.

He looked over to the door and saw a young blonde standing there, pressed against the door frame, almost like she was afraid to go any closer to him. She gave him a steady gaze, almost piercing. It was something he was used to getting from Heero when the man didn't know how to react to him. She braced herself against the wall, her hands behind her back and one leg propped up behind her.

She was dressed in casual white capris and a lavender colored top that spread across her neckline from shoulder to shoulder, and hung loose around her frame to bundle together just passed her hips. The sleeves hugged her thin looking arms and cut off just below the elbow. Her blonde hair was pulled back, leaving only her even cut bangs to hang in front. She looked so familiar, but he honestly couldn't place her.

The only thing that seemed off about her was the unusually pale skin.

"Duo, was it?" She asked again, after he didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

Duo finally pushed himself up, the pain in his shoulder making him hiss. He pulled the collar back, seeing a bandage. "Yeah, I think so." He looked back up at her. "Where am I?"

"My penthouse." The girl answered, never moving from her spot. "Heero brought you here."

Duo was flooded with overwhelming emotions, remembering the last time he saw Heero was lying on the floor dead. His heart seemed to ache, and he felt a lump in his throat. If Heero brought him… "How?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean how?"

Duo was afraid to say it out loud. And he didn't know who this girl was, how did she know Heero? He studied her, going through all the girls he knew that Heero knew, landing on one blonde in particular.

"Relena?!" He hardly recognized her. She looked so…normal. Then again, it had been two years since he last saw her in person, and she had not only grown, but he only saw her in professional clothing with her hair down these days when she was on television. "He brought me to _you_?" He paused. "Wait, what _happened_?"

Relena studied him, taking a minute to respond, like she was trying to think through and control her thoughts before saying anything sarcastic. What did he mean by 'he brought me to _you_ '? "What do you _remember_ happening?"

Duo looked away. What he remembered was Heero dying. He tried to steady himself, to keep himself from reliving those memories and breaking down from them.

He had to tell her. But why him? He didn't want to have to deal with this. Two people breaking down wasn't going to solve anything. And honestly, he didn't want to see Relena cry over the man he had feelings for.

He braced himself, clenching his fists, and looked up at her. Their gazes met, and he almost looked away, but he kept his eyes steady. "I'm sorry Relena, but I shot Heero."

* * *

Relena was more interested in observing Duo than the words that came from his mouth. He was shaking, his heart was pumping louder, and his breathing was erratic. She wouldn't have noticed anything other than the clenching fists before, but now she was witnessing what it was like for a human to have a near break down.

It was interesting and heart breaking to watch.

This Duo seemed really upset over just shooting Heero. Considering they were Gundam Pilots, she thought it wouldn't be a big deal for them. Or the first time. It would explain why Heero had a hard time controlling himself. From what she gathered, and what was vaguely explained to her by her ever-unhelpful-makers, wounds would make vampires more aggressive, and crave more blood to heal faster.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" His voice nearly broke, and it snapped her back to the current situation as she tensed.

"Heero's fine, he's the one who brought you here." Her voice was even and casual, like she was stating the weather for the day.

Shock and disbelief washed over him as his eyes steadied with her, like he was somehow offended. "I shot him in the _head_."

Relena paused. "Oh." So they could survive shots to the head? Interesting, and really scary. Wait, didn't that happen to her former guards? It was hard to remember, it happened too fast.

Duo stood up, his eyes flaring at her. She could feel a resonating heat come from his eyes, and she figured it was anger. Humans were so easy to read. Had she been like this? "'Oh?' That's it? I saw his body lying dead on the floor! I shot him right between the eyes just before…" He trailed off, his anger seeming to die off, like some kind of memory came back to snuff it out.

Her eyes narrowed. "Before what?"

He shook his head. "I…I don't know…" He didn't move for a moment, like he was trying to recall the memories without having to relive them. "He was acting strange, really angry for some reason. He told me to leave but I knew something was wrong…" He stopped, taking a minute to think it through. "There was something wrong with his eyes… And he looked like he had…fangs…" He looked at Relena. "I don't know what I saw but I-I just reacted, and then he was…"

Relena was torn. Duo obviously thought Heero was dead, and it was tearing him apart. She could tell him, because whenever Heero comes back, it'll just confuse Duo even more, and she didn't really know a way out of this besides telling him. Or Glamour…

She honestly didn't want to Glamour him, not after having it done to herself. She _hated_ the feeling of no control. It made her feel helpless. And she was sick of feeling helpless.

How could she even _think_ to do that to someone else? "Duo…" She steadied herself, wishing she could take a deep breath like she usually did to calm herself before trying to talk someone down. Instead, she made herself become rigid to hold down whatever emotions might surface next. The young man looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Heero…something happened to him…and he's changed. You…didn't kill him…" Duo just stood there, hanging on every word, waiting for her to explain just _how_ Heero had survived a shot to the face. She decided to just rip off the Band-Aid. "He's a vampire."

Duo's jaw tightened, and he looked down. "You…expect me to believe that?"

She didn't have time for this. She _really_ didn't want to have to prove vampires were real. "He bit you right after you shot him. It's right under the bandage on your shoulder. He nearly killed _you_ , Duo. You didn't kill _him_."

Duo was silent, his emotions running through him with force. Relena studied him, his heart seemed to level out, and he looked visibly calmer, like the information was connecting to make sense in his head. Or he didn't want to believe he actually killed Heero. "He's not dead?"

Relena felt a pain in her chest. Duo didn't care that Heero nearly killed him, he just cared about Heero. The realization was warming and heartbreaking all at once. "You really care about him, don't you?" She felt this need to comfort him, to confide in him. She wanted to know more about this person that Heero was so close to, and who was so close to Heero. She knew his name, and that was it. She remembered the couple times she met him those years ago, and he seemed so carefree about everything. But this person in front of her was deeper than the surface, and she was only getting a glimpse at that.

Her curiosity was peaked.

Duo sat back on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "How come he never told me?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear him just fine.

"It just recently happened. I'm sure he would have confided in you once he got it under control." She figured he was going to ignore her question, and she wasn't about to pressure him into admitting something if he wasn't ready to. A trait she found pride in, she never liked to pressure people, and she had a lot of patience to wait.

"How long have you known?" He asked, looking at her.

Relena had to think hard about how she was going to answer this. She could tell him the whole truth, but that would put him in more danger. But she didn't want to lie to him either. "I just found out too."

Duo seemed to relax a little, relief showing in his features as well as his face. "At least I'm not the only one then. I figured he would have told you everything."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Heero doesn't tell me a whole lot. I didn't know you two had grown so close. He doesn't talk about anyone; he only talks when he has to. I think he might have social anxiety."

Duo chuckled. "That actually makes sense."

Relena smiled, happy she was able to get a laugh. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." He said, looking serious. He stood. "I wouldn't do that to him."

"I don't know when he'll be back. He said he was going to try to learn how to control it."

Duo snorted. "That could mean anywhere from a week to a couple months." He headed towards her to leave the room. She tensed, feeling the draw to the bloodied wounds the closer he got, and held herself firmly to the door frame. He looked at her strangely. "I guess I'll head out."

He was inches away from her, and she could feel the heat of his body and hear the sounds of his heart pumping the intoxicating liquid she could still smell from his wounds. "Okay." She said curtly. She swallowed, hard.

He gave her a questionable look, walking out of the door and straight ahead to the exit. He turned back to say something, but was suddenly met with a door slammed in his face.

Relena slid down the door and braced herself on the floor, trying to calm the beast that wanted to rip into Duo when he brushed by her. Why was his blood so enticing? It was worse than when she was in the alley looking at humans for the first time. Was it because he was the first open wound? Maybe that was it. If she hadn't gained back control of herself, she might have killed him…

She missed breathing. Her breathing exercises always seemed to calm her when she was stressed or nervous about going into a meeting. Now all she could do was clench her fists and scream in her head.

She heard the door close to her penthouse, and relaxed. Next thing she needed was a bath and a lot of sleep.

To be continued

* * *

From here on out, it will be about developing Duo and Relena's relationship. Hope you're prepared for it :)


	8. Chapter 8

A relatively short chapter, it might be a little boring :( But still going strong :) Hopefully you like the cliffhanger

* * *

It had been two days and Relena still couldn't sleep. She had locked herself off from the world and refused to take any calls except from the few check up ones from Une. She had cleaned her house seven times, watched television, and the only time she went out was to steal bags of blood from the blood bank.

They were like stale blood with a plastic after taste. It was horrible.

She had been avoiding it, but she needed to learn more about what she was, and how to control urges for when she went back out into public; because she was going to have to, unfortunately. She may have postponed a couple meetings, but that wouldn't last long.

And she still didn't know how she was going to get back to Earth.

So she found herself standing in front of the large estate again, knocking on the French doors, and being greeted by the human butler she suddenly wanted to eat.

She tensed, worried since even after drinking blood from those blood bags, it didn't quell the cravings for real human blood from the source. "You are welcome to bite if you like." Said the butler, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a bare wrist.

It took everything in her to control herself. "I'm good, thank you." She moved passed him and straight up the stairs to Runa's room, finding it empty. She walked inside, not even seeing the twins, when she heard water from the bathroom and figured they were in the shower.

"It's good of you to finally show up." Relena jumped and turned around to see Runa standing behind her. "I figured you wanted something?"

"Just to learn more about being a vampire."

Runa smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're coming around."

"I can't let every tragedy disrupt my life, even if it was my own death this time." Relena said, staring at her hard.

"This is just why I chose you, you are a very strong person, Relena." Runa glided passed her and into the room. "Jordan!" She called to the door. "Please bring something for us to eat!" She turned back her smile to Relena. "You must be hungry."

"I've eaten."

Runa looked at her curiously. "Oh? Did you at least Glamour the poor soul?"

"I didn't eat a human."

Runa laughed. "Don't tell me you're going on a 'vegan diet' and only eating animals?"

Relena hadn't thought of that option, but even then, she couldn't bring herself to harm an innocent dog or cat. "No, I went to the blood bank."

Runa looked at her curiously. "You _stole_? Miss Relena Peacecraft?"

Well, when she put it that way, it sounded bad. However, Relena didn't care, even though she would have in her past life. "Darlian."

"Former Queen of the World, _stole_?" Continued Runa, ignoring her correction.

"If it's between killing and stealing, then yes, I would choose to steal instead."

Runa just laughed. "You surprise me each time we talk, my Princess. If I had any doubts, I don't now. But those blood bags can only give you so much, they won't have all the nutrients you need after being frozen and thawed, it damages the blood." Suddenly the butler entered with a line of maids, the cook, and a pool boy, all filled with delicious blood Relena suddenly found herself craving. "Please, take your pick. You can even practice Glamouring on them."

Relena hesitated, looking at the line of humans standing there like a buffet. She fought with herself, saying she wasn't going to be a monster, but also noticed none of them seemed scared… Maybe just _one_ bite wouldn't hurt. "I… I don't know…"

"If you're worried about hurting them, don't worry, I won't let it get too far."

Relena's fight for control was weakening, as she stared at the small group of humans. She couldn't see their faces, only the thumping blood beneath their skin. Their resounding heartbeats was all she could hear, and the smell of their appetizing flesh filled her remaining senses. Runa was right, blood bags weren't enough.

She grabbed the closest person and sank her teeth into the poor girl's neck. She didn't make a sound, even though Relena wouldn't have heard it anyway. Relena held her in a death grip, and she was only vaguely aware that the human had embraced her back.

It was like a smoothie of pineapples and strawberries. She didn't think people could taste like food. It was addicting, something she was afraid she would get used to. It tasted so sweet, she almost forgot she held the life of a human in her arms.

When reality and horror dawned on her, she pushed the human back. The young girl looked hurt, like she had been rejected. Relena couldn't look at the girl anymore. All she could think was that she had truly become a monster.

"You may leave now, Anna." Said Runa, shooing the girl away. Relena hadn't even noticed the others were sent out. "Feel better?"

Relena hated to admit it, but she didn't feel like ripping the next person's head off. This wasn't good, if she didn't eat from a human, she might become too dangerous.

No, she wouldn't let that happen again. She was strong; she could work through it. If she had to get used to the taste of plastic, then she would. "How about after you teach me some things." Relena went straight to the point without looking at her.

"Very well." Runa eyed her. "I'm sure you have questions to start."

"Mainly about why you can associate with humans and we can't." Relena asked bluntly.

Runa chuckled. "Ever the feisty one. I like that. It's for your safety and the safety of humans, believe it or not. You and your lot are newly turned vampires. Your senses are heightened, and your emotions are harder to control. Normally, we would keep you isolated around vampires only for a couple of months, but seeing as you are so important to the general public, we figured that would be out of the question. The only other option would be for you to fake your own death, but we decided to leave that up to you."

Relena glared at her. Oh, how considerate of her. "And becoming a vampire wasn't among those options?"

Runa laughed. "You may hate me for years, but later you will thank me. We've become a lot less aggressive since we no longer have to hide from the sun, and it's easier to keep humans from knowing about us with the B-12 stabilizer."

"What's a B-12 stabilizer?"

"The little pills I gave you. With them we can drink all we like without killing, and just Glamour the human into thinking they got bit by an animal or played a little too rough with their partners."

"Then why keep the secret?"

"Oh Relena, Relena." Runa shook her head. "Humans will never be okay with monsters who eat them."

"Not even talking through something—"

"And what would we say? 'Yes we exist, please let us keep eating you?' Unless we come out with some synthetic fake blood with the right nutrients for our bodies, we are never coming out of the coffin."

Relena furrowed her brows. "Do we _have_ to sleep in coffins?"

Runa laughed. "No, that is just an expression. We don't sleep."

Relena paused, remembering how she had been unable to sleep since she turned. "Ever?"

"Our bodies don't need it. All it needs is _blood_." As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened and the twins stepped out, neither of them covered as they walked in completely naked.

Relena's eyes went straight to them, staring at the flawless skin and perky breasts, making her feel a strange need to walk over and touch them. She shook her head, trying to not stare at their beautiful bodies. "I thought you were eating them yesterday…"

"Oh, my twins? Ah, that's something you should know about." Said Runa, looking at her twins with a genuine smile. The girls walked over to the bed and laid down, talking quietly to each other to wait for their master. "Vampire Blood."

Relena looked at her, finally pulled away from the distraction with the interest to learn. "Vampire Blood?"

"Yes, Vampire Blood. Unlike human blood, we can't gain nutrients from it, and it tastes disgusting if you try to drink it. However, to a _human_ , it is an addicting, healing force. If a human drinks vampire blood, their metabolism increases and they heal their own wounds instantly." Relena nodded. Runa's eyes went dark, and Relena felt an impending force if she were to challenge her. "But I will warn you, my Princess. Do not, under any circumstances, give your blood to humans." Relena hated the hypocrisy. Runa had just told her she had given some to her twins, but yet Relena wasn't allowed? She felt spiteful, but she wasn't going to say anything. Runa became pleasant again, giving Relena whiplash. "Now, why don't we work on your strength and speed?"

* * *

Relena felt like she had been run over by a bus. Compared to getting the shit kicked out of her by Runa, it wasn't far off. She honestly didn't think she would have to train her strength and speed, because she thought she was only being used for public relations.

Instead, she learned she could lift a pickup truck as long as she put her back into it, and possibly cause a lot of damage if she didn't control herself. Fighting wasn't something Relena looked forward to, but something inside her was excited, because now she could defend herself, and possibly never need another bodyguard again.

When she made it to the penthouse lobby, she took her time walking through, making sure to let people see her so they didn't get suspicious that she had disappeared again. Having human blood kept the cravings down and she seemed to be able to ignore the people around her as she walked by. She headed to the elevator and pressed the button for the 16th floor, riding it up alone.

The doors opened, and she was met with the barrel end of a gun. "Hello Miss Relena."

She looked up, seeing two men standing with white handkerchiefs tied around their left arms, smirking. She let her shoulders slouch in exasperation.

"Goddammit."

To be continued

* * *

I am seemingly popping out chapters quite frequently. It gives me a little time to edit, and I don't need to wait a week for another chapter. Hopefully you guys like it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Another chapter, and it's starting to get to Duo and Relena's development :) Hope you like!

* * *

"Why haven't I been able to get a hold of any of the Preventers that were with Relena during her kidnapping?" Said Une, glaring at Sally.

"Heero's gone missing, which isn't a surprise," Commented Sally, ignoring her glare because she knew it wasn't directed at her. "And Klien and Watson aren't responding to our phone calls."

"We should send someone to their houses to see if they're there." Said Wufei, looking at a spot on the wall because he was bored.

Une tried to think as she leaned her head in her hands. "Relena is the only one anyone's talked to, and she only wants to talk to me; and that's maybe once a day. I need to know what the hell happened."

"Noin and Zechs said they were coming back to check on Relena." Said Sally. "Even after I sent them another email saying she was alright. Maybe they can get something out of her."

"I hope, because I hate being in the dark."

They were interrupted when a Preventer burst in. "Lady Une! The news!"

Une's eyes widened as she grabbed a small remote on her desk and clicked on the flat screen in the corner of the room, turning on directly to a report about Relena Darlian. "The media was sent an anonymous tip that White Fang have taken Miss Relena Darlian hostage yet again and are asking for five point two billion dollars for her release. This time she was taken alone from her penthouse stay at this colony. We haven't heard anything else about…"

"Jesus Christ!" Yelled Une, standing. She looked hard at the two Preventers. "I want every Gundam Pilot you can find to get her back!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Relena wondered what it would be like to rip a head off and drink from their decapitated neck. She knew she shouldn't be thinking such things, and that Old Relena would have fainted at the visualizing she was doing at the moment. Though, there was that one time she said she would rather be soaked in the blood of OZ, but the intention was revenge, not lust.

She was doing everything in her control to keep herself from acting out what she was thinking. If she hadn't eaten earlier, nor had Old Relena screaming at her, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from making the walls look like a Jackson Pollock painting. They were so close, the smell of their blood from their veins so enticing. She was staring at the back of the soldier's neck, watching the sweat drip down as she bit her lip to try and focus on anything else. The only reason she came was because three slabs of meat just walked up and begged her to follow them.

Relena tried focusing on why they would have kidnapped her. She knew there were still remnants of White Fang, because there will always be, and that they still wanted to stop communications with Earth, but she didn't know why. Maybe she could find out.

She kept herself occupied with that thought until they came to a communications room overlooking a large hanger.

"Ah, Miss Relena Peacecraft." A stocky looking gentleman with a commander's badge addressed her. She hadn't noticed till he said something; but now that she did, she was wondering if this was what it was like to want to eat a whole horse. "I'm sure you're wondering why we didn't blindfold you."

Oh, guess they hadn't. She really hadn't noticed, and now that she thought about it, she vaguely remembered stairs, but it was fuzzy and occupied with wanting to bite everyone.

"Darlian." She corrected, able to at least _appear_ to be paying attention.

He ignored her. "I was hoping to get a word with you." He gestured with his chin to the men behind her to leave, and she was left with about five armed men and the commander. She wondered how much of a fight they would actually be. "I'm also sure you're wondering why you're here?"

"I've been waiting on bated breath." She mulled sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Cute." He paced a couple steps in front of her, biding his time. Her eyes followed him like a mesmerizing pendulum. "We aren't very established for an organization; ever since our break up after the war. However, we have been taking our time to gain supporters, and we've been doing it the most peaceful way possible." He stopped, glancing at her. "And we don't want to take credit for something we didn't do."

Relena knew what this was about. Of course, now they _had_ kidnapped her.

"Especially when it gives us a bad reputation."

"Meaning?"

He eyed her. ""We don't want trouble with the Preventers, we know they are simply keeping the peace. Unlike the last White Fang, we just want our independence without taking it out on Earth. Those soldiers were colony citizens, I'm sure. Why would we want to kill them?" Relena finally looked at him, pulling herself to try to listen since she was kidnapped. "So tell me, why did you report us as the ones who kidnapped you when we all know it was a lie?"

"I must have been mistaken then." Was all she said.

"I'm disappointed. I would have taken you for dignified and honest." The man said, shaking his head like he was reprimanding a child.

His arrogancy started to fuel the fire she had been trying her best to keep down since she had died. Now she just wanted to rip his head off without reason. "What do you want me to do?" She asked evenly, her patience wearing thin. "I can get on television and tell them it was a mistake."

The man looked thoughtful. "It is a possibility."

"Then let me go and I will." If she could make this as nonviolent as possible, she would. No guarantees.

He chuckled. "No, unfortunately, you're an investment now." She glared at him. "We're lacking in funds for development of our forces and weapons. With a ransom on your head, we can now afford what we need to move forward in our revolution."

"I thought you wanted to keep this peaceful." She retorted. He needed to keep his mouth shut or she would do it for him. Probably with the hanger latch.

"I don't need to answer to you." He smiled. "I should thank you though. You gave us the idea we needed." He turned his back to her, waving his hand. "Take her to a cell, I want her watched with at least five or more guards around the clock."

Relena resisted the urge to slice his head off with her newly manicured nails, wondering if blood red was her color. Old Relena was appalled at everything running through her mind. She was starting to hate herself more and more. She hadn't had feelings like this at Runa's mansion; her humans were different somehow. She didn't remember having this bad of a reaction around Duo. What was the connection? They had been bitten before? Were humans territory now?

Before she realized she had been blindly following the soldiers escorting her, there was an explosion that rocked the warehouse. "What the hell was that?" The guards all readied their weapons for attack when a clanking could be heard and they looked down to see a smoke bomb land in the middle of them.

The men started coughing as the smoke blinded them and Relena just stood there, unaffected. She was in the perfect spot to rip their throats out before they could blink. They couldn't see her, but she could hear their heartbeats, giving her direct locations around her. She needed to leave before she actually killed them, her former conscience telling her she didn't want to become a murderer. She could smell the soldier as she unwillingly drew closer, until a warm hand grabbed hers and dragged her through the smoke.

She recognized the scent before they cleared the smoke, the long braid reminding her his name. Duo. The one with the delicious scent. She hadn't had a reaction like this when they were in her room at the penthouse. These emotions were too confusing. They didn't make sense and her confused logic was the only thing keeping her from jumping on his back and sinking her teeth into his tan colored, delicious looking neck.

She forced them to stop and yanked her hand out of his.

Duo was jostled by the sudden force and steadied himself, turning to her with a little bit of surprise and anger. "Why'd you stop, we have to go!"

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She was about to eat him, so she had to pull away? That probably wouldn't fly. "I don't need you to drag me." She said defiantly.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Sorry Miss Princess, I didn't mean to be so rough." She just stared at him, trying to keep a good amount of space between them. "Now can we go before they catch up?"

"How'd you find me?" She questioned, trying to think of anything else but his blood on her lips. She moved her eyes to his, avoiding looking anywhere but at his skin. They seemed to draw her in, and they pulled her back to a reality of human proportions.

His eyes were...beautiful.

"We really don't have time for this, I'll answer your questions when we get out of here." He moved to grab her hand again but she pulled away, inching further back. "Okay…"

She didn't need him touching her, it might distract her from his eyes and revert her back to wanting to eat him. "I'll follow you." She said simply.

"You don't like me much, do you?" He suddenly spoke.

Relena stared at him, first wondering where he got that impression, then realizing it was because she was avoiding being close to him. She didn't know how to answer, because she couldn't tell him the truth. "Let's just get out of here."

He looked like he was trying not to be offended, and just turned and started running again. It was easy to keep up, and staring at the back of his head with his swinging braid helped calm her cravings, and she was able to think a little clearly again.

She wished Heero had properly introduced them before. Duo seemed like someone special. She remembered the days when Heero used to save her. She thought about the time they kissed.

Now that she thought about it, she might have remembered Duo with them. She didn't know much about him, and quite frankly she really wished Heero had come for her, but the fact that Duo was here and not Heero made her wonder about him. Was he doing this for her? For the people? Or for Heero?

They ran out into a large storage room, and nearly right into a couple of White Fang members chatting casually to themselves with mp5s slung on their shoulders. "Shit!" Duo turned and nearly ran into Relena to go back the way they came.

"Hey, stop or we'll shoot!" One of them yelled, both men pulling out their guns.

Duo cursed and stopped, holding up his hands in surrender. Relena just watched as he turned around and glared at them.

They smirked. "You underestimated our numbers." Said the man on the right.

"Is that a Gundam Pilot?" Asked the other. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know, we might have to ask Commander Freed."

"You know, I'm standing right here." Said Duo, sighing exasperatedly.

"Shut up, we're talking about you."

Duo shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to lock me up too until you can get an answer."

"Like hell." Said the man on the right, smirking. They walked closer. "We're not stupid, we know you're capable of escaping." He held up his gun. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the Commander would be happy to see you dead." They surrounded them, from every corner. Dodging wasn't an option. Duo's eyes widened and he braced himself, trying to quickly think of a way out of this.

Everything seemed to slow down for Relena, quite literally. As soon as she heard the trigger of the gun pulled and the sound of the bullets exiting the barrel, all she could think about was the words Heero had said to her last before disappearing out of her life again.

 _Don't let him die._

Before she could stop herself she was in front of Duo, taking the full blast of the bullets flayed into her shoulders and stomach, throwing her back into Duo's chest. The Gundam Pilot's eyes went wide with fear and confusion as he caught her limp body. "Relena!"

"Shit, you killed the Vice Foreign Minister!"

Searing pain was all she could feel before rage and hunger boiled over the surface, and she suddenly looked up with red eyes and fangs at the men who shot her. Before they could react, she was suddenly across the distance between them with her fist smashing into one of their face. He went flying into a pallet of bricks, crumbling on top of him and crushing his body.

"What the fuck!" Relena turned to the man who screamed, her face contorted into a snarl with visible fangs. He pulled up his gun to shoot her, but she was behind him, lifting him up by the collar and throwing him across the room, slamming him into the metal wall. He fell to the ground behind some pallets with a splat.

Duo just stared at the scene before him, his back falling against the wall and his body sliding down to sit on the floor. Relena fell to her knees and hands, shaking from the pain of the bullets in her chest and the hunger that was about to spill over. It was hard to move, and for a moment she wished she had eaten one of the men instead of throwing them somewhere she couldn't reach in her condition. Duo didn't know what to do, so he started to move towards her to check on her when she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't get... any closer… I don't know if I can stop myself…"

Duo didn't move from his spot. "S-So you're a vampire…too?"

She looked at him, her eyes still red and her fangs still bared, and nodded. She looked like she was trying to hold back a growl.

"Are you going to be okay…?" He was worried, mostly because she still looked like she was going to rip someone's head off. Probably because she was.

She forced herself to stand, her legs visibly shaking. "I just need… blood…" Her legs crippled beneath her and she fell back to her knees. "Dammit…"

Duo watched her, taking in what he just saw and taking a deep breath. He stood and slowly walked over to her, kneeling by her side and pulling back his sleeve to shove his wrist in her face. She looked up at him, confused. "I can't bring you out looking like that. Just don't drink all of it…"

She didn't say anything as she eagerly grabbed his wrist and bit down before she could think to protest, the need for blood and the memory of its sweet smell too much for her to resist. Duo grimaced and braced against her monstrous strength as she fed on his arm.

It was more delicious than she ever could have imagined. Something about his blood was addicting from the moment she first smelled it, and now she couldn't stop. Those blood bags paled in comparison to the real thing, and she briefly wondered _why_ Duo's blood, but seemed to drift into a bliss as she consumed more and more, not able to get enough of it.

Duo was starting to feel weak, and he pulled on his arm, only to find it trapped in her grasp. "Relena…" He pulled again, with more force. "Relena." He reminded himself she wasn't some delicate little girl, and put all his strength into pulling out of her grasp. "Relena!"

Relena finally let go when she felt him pull from her, realizing if she wanted to he wouldn't have been able to escape if she put her full strength in it. It was a little scary, but with the blood finally circulating and healing her wounds, she was able to come back to reality.

Duo's breathing was shallow, and she realized she must have drank too much. He held his wrist to apply pressure to the wound in order to keep it from bleeding out. She looked at it, suddenly filled with guilt as Heero's words came haunting back, and she cursed herself for not bringing any of that B-12 medication.

"We need to go." Duo panted out. He looked pale. She looked at the wound, how were they going to explain that? He didn't look like he could stand much longer. How much had she drank?

Then she remembered the twins, and how flawless their skin had been even after being fed on the day before. She pulled her hand to her mouth and bit into it.

"Relena?" He asked, wondering what she was doing.

"Drink, it'll help." She said, practically shoving her bloody hand in his face.

He pulled back. "Wait, what?"

"You're going to bleed out if we don't close that wound fast enough." She said. "Vampire blood gives humans healing abilities."

"Seriously?" He looked at the bloody hand and gulped. It didn't look appetizing.

"Hurry, before the wound closes up." She said, shoving the hand towards his mouth.

He took a deep breath to brace himself, then licked her hand.

He was surprised when it tasted really, really good, and grabbed her hand to drink some more. It was like nothing he had ever tasted, so he couldn't really think of a comparison, only that this must have been what the Greeks thought of when they talked about Ambrosia.

After a couple seconds her wound was healed and he couldn't keep himself from licking up every drop. She stared at him, feeling a sudden desire to experience more of the taste of his skin and blood, and she quickly pulled away to calm herself. "We need to get going, how do you feel?"

He suddenly stood, pumped with energy and looking completely fine. "I feel awesome!"

She smiled, standing up beside him, and grabbed his hand. He looked down at it with an unsure look. "Let's go, I don't want anymore White Fang to find us." He nodded, and they disappeared in a flash.

To be continued

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you could, please leave a review! Let me know how I'm doing XD


	10. Chapter 10

Well, look at this, an update... Oh well, maybe I'll get new followers

* * *

"I can't believe we were the ones picked to make the stupid house call." Mumbled the Preventer as him and his partner exited their vehicle when they came to a small house under an overpass.

"We are here to get critical information about the kidnapping of the Vice Foreign Minister, this is hardly just a house call." Said the other as they walked up to the door. "And we were ordered to not leave without more information than when we got here."

"What if they're not here?"

"That's more information we had than when we got here, isn't it?" The Preventer sighed and rang the door bell.

There wasn't an answer. They looked at each other. "Klien? Are you in there?" The young man pounded on the door for affect. "Man, they're probably not even here."

"We still have to be sure." Said the serious one, pulling out his gun. He nodded to his comrade, who grabbed his own and prepared to shoot the lock.

"One last time Klien or we're coming in!" Yelled the annoyed one. The two paused when they heard a click from the door, and looked at each other. The annoyed one leaned over and gently pushed at the door, creaking as it slid open for them to peer into the darkness of the house. "Hello? Klien?"

Two hands reached out and grabbed the young Preventers, dragging them in and slamming the door. All that could be heard were screams, then silence.

* * *

Duo almost flew to the ground when they finally came to a stop outside the base and a couple miles away, luckily able to brace himself from falling over. He shook his head, taking a couple steps back to see where they were, then looked over at Relena with wide eyes and a childish excitement. "Whoa, that was awesome! What else can you do?"

Relena didn't smile as she looked away and took a couple steps back from him, worried about being so close.

Duo gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Shouldn't I be feeling something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just killed two people."

Duo went silent as he took in what she meant. Relena was a pacifist, and a civilian. She had probably never killed anyone before in her life. He vaguely pictured a little girl with pink bows and big wide eyes, too innocent for this world. He sighed. "I don't know, what _do_ you feel?"

"Nothing." She looked at him. "I don't feel any guilt."

Duo felt a shiver go down his spine at the serious look in her eyes. This was not some innocent little girl. "Well, you _were_ defending me, and you saved me. And White Fang members practically want to start a war. Death happens in war."

"But I'm supposed to be a pacifist." She looked away. "Instead I'm a monster."

Duo took a deep breath. He wasn't good at counseling people, especially someone he didn't really know. "I don't think a monster would have drank my blood, then offered hers to make sure I was alright."

Relena looked at him, smiling softly. "Thanks."

He gave her a beaming smile back. "No problem, Princess."

She eyed him. "Please don't call me that."

"Uh, okay…" He elongated the sound of the 'o' as he said it. "So why is White Fang so adamant about you? This is like the second time?"

Relena frowned. "Actually, it was the first."

He stared at her. "It was?"

She nodded. "The first time it was…" She hesitated, the words of Runa running through her mind. But she really couldn't stop there, he knew what she was, and since the White Fang are already irritated she blamed them for before, it was going to come to light anyway. "I don't know who they were, but they were the ones who...changed us."

Duo gave her a sympathetic look of understanding. "Do you know why?"

She looked away, images of her encounters with the queen, and the killing of her guards haunting back. "It's better if you don't know. They said they would kill anyone we involved."

Duo scoffed. "I can take care of myself Princess." She gave him a hard look at the mention of her title. "Er, Relena?"

She didn't let her gaze waver. "You really think you could take on vampires? After nearly getting killed by Heero, who is a brand new one?"

He frowned. "Touche… but I can't help if you leave me in the dark."

"I don't need your help."

He scowled, and they stood there for a minute staring each other down, neither wavering. He finally sighed and shrugged. "Alright, you win." She looked away, content that he gave in but still tense. "We should probably get back to the Preventers to let them know you're alright."

Relena hesitated. "I don't know if I can be around them yet…"

Duo gave her a worried look. "Look, I know you've been avoiding them because of what you are, but if you keep dodging them they're going to get suspicious and I doubt you want to be put in a position where they try to force themselves on you."

She looked at him, then nodded. "We should stop by my place, I don't want to walk in there with a bloody shirt." She paused, looking at him intently. "You need to promise not to tell anyone this."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

She stepped closer to him, her eyes drilling into his. "I'm serious Duo."

He tensed, throwing his hands in the air. "I know I know! I'm not gonna tell anyone your damn secret!"

She grabbed his collar, her eyes turning red with warning. "This isn't about me, it's about _you_. They said they would kill any humans who find out."

Duo went silent, nodding. "O-Okay, I get it." She pulled away, like she was trying to hide herself for her outrage. Duo just stood there, surprised, feeling awkward in the silence. "Why did White Fang want you?" He asked, trying to ease the tension.

Relena glanced at him, but then looked quickly away, still ashamed of her outburst. "They didn't like the lies we spread about them. They said they wanted to use me for ransom to fund whatever they were planning."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have to deal with _that_."

"By the way, how did you know I was with them?"

Duo shrugged. "Well, I wanted to ask you more about Heero and if you had seen him. When I saw them capture you I just followed and waited for the right moment to get you out."

She eyed him. "So you were stopping by my place for a casual visit, and happen to have a smoke bomb on you?"

"Hey, you can never be too prepared." He laughed. "I'm surprised you caught that."

"I'm more perceptive than I'm given credit for." She smirked.

He glanced at her, studying her, then nodded. "Yeah, you are."

* * *

Hope you liked!


	11. Chapter 11

Since it was so late from when I updated, I figured I'd give you more than 1 chapter

* * *

"Relena! Oh my god, you're okay!"

Relena braced herself when Une walked over and nearly hugged her, worried the smell of her sweet skin and pounding heartbeat might entice Relena to take a taste. She was surprised to find herself not craving anything at all. In the past couple days, even with constant drinking from blood bags, she still craved sinking her teeth into the closest flesh if it got within ten yards of her.

Her eyes found their way over to Duo, standing next to her. She wondered if he had anything to do with it. "Yes, they didn't plan on hurting me." She answered, bringing herself back to the conversation.

Une looked at Duo curiously. "You got her out by yourself?"

Duo shrugged, acting as nonchalant as ever. "Wasn't really that hard. They weren't that organized." Relena studied him, listening to his heartbeat. It was almost mesmerizing, and for some reason his was the loudest in the room.

"We have to do something about this. This is the second time this week." Une took a deep breath. "Relena, you might have to go on a leave of absence."

Relena's eyes widened, and she felt something rise in her she hadn't felt since she died. "I can't, we're right in the middle of negotiating alliances and terms between the colonies and Earth." She explained, feeling that red hot fire start to burn inside her. "I can't just hide like a scared little girl every time someone wants to kidnap me."

"You're not going to get much done if we have to save you every time we turn around."

Relena glared at her. "Heero Yuy didn't run away with a tail between his legs when things got tough! He still preached peace! As well as my King Peacecraft!"

"And they're both dead!"

They fell into silence, both women squaring up to each other, glaring at each other. Relena could feel the desire to punch her rise up within, and it took all of her strength just to keep her eyes from turning red. She wanted so much to tell her she could take care of herself, and it was beyond frustrating when she had all this power and she was still looked at like she was some kind of delicate flower everyone needed to protect.

Why couldn't _she_ do the protecting for once?

Duo just stood back, making the wise decision to stay out of the catfight. He kept his eyes on Relena, making sure that if she started baring fangs he would jump in before she decided Une would be her new favorite chew toy. He never thought he would be in the position where he would have to hold _Relena_ back.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and four new occupants entered the Chief Commander's office. It was enough to draw Relena and Une's attention away from each other, and Duo gave a sigh of relief.

"Miss Relena! You're okay!" Quatre was the first to step up and give her a hug, catching the blonde politician off guard when she took in his scent and clenched her fists to keep herself from grabbing him and holding him there. Quatre pulled away, looking intently at Relena, like he knew something was wrong. She braced herself. "You look so pale, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Was all she said, taking a step back. Quatre gave her a worried look, and wouldn't take his eyes off her, like he was trying to read her somehow.

"How'd you get her out alone, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, him and Trowa by the other Gundam Pilot to question him.

"I'm talented." Duo grinned. Wufei gave him a look.

Sally turned to Une after taking her own glance at the Vice Foreign Minister to see if she was okay. "Luckily we didn't need to bring in a crew. Have you seen Heero?"

Everyone's attention seemed to snap to her. "I haven't heard anything." Said Une. She looked at Relena and Duo. "Have you two heard from him?"

Duo shrugged, laughing nervously. "Why would I know?"

"He's closer to you two than anyone else." Said Quatre, still studying Relena. "You seem different, are you _sure_ everything is alright?"

Relena didn't know how, but she suddenly got the feeling like Quatre was on the verge of finding out. "When you see four of your bodyguards die, it's a little hard to simply go about like nothing was wrong." She said, not really knowing what else to say to get him to lay off her.

That seemed to make Quatre step back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I just need some time to deal."

"Which is why I suggested the leave of absence." Cut in Une.

"I told you, I don't _need_ a leave of absence." Relena grit back, feeling the anger start to boil back.

Until she felt Duo grab her clenched fist, their eyes meeting and somehow calming her with his gentle expression. "Hey, maybe it's a good idea." He said, trying to reason with her through his eyes. "To, you know, _be away from people_ for a while?"

Everyone watched the unspoken words between them, wondering when _they_ ever found the time to become so close. Relena caved, nodding and looking down. "Fine."

Everyone became suspicious.

"Une, I wanted to talk to you…" Sally said, turning to Une, though her eyes were still studying whatever was going on between Duo and Relena. "Rogers and Jakara, the two you sent to find Klien and Watson, haven't come back. And I tried calling them, they haven't answered."

Relena tensed, and was glad to see everyone's attention return to Une and Sally instead of herself, but suddenly became worried with what she heard.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Asked Wufei.

"About two hours ago. They were supposed to check in."

Relena pulled Duo close to her, making sure no one noticed. "Say you'll go check in on them."

Duo gave her a curious look. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." She said between gritted teeth.

Duo sighed, then raised his hand when he stepped away from Relena. "I'll go see what's up."

"I still need a briefing from you." Said Une.

"I'll tell you what you need to know." Said Relena.

Une looked from her to Duo, then just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever." She turned around to sit at her desk, waving at everyone else to leave.

Trowa turned to Wufei as they left, glancing between Relena and Duo. "So, do you think something's up with them?" He whispered.

"What I want to know," Wufei began, looking to make sure no one, especially Duo as they walked out, could hear them. "Is why there was blood on Relena's pants but not her shirt."

The two locked eyes, concluding there was more to whatever story than what they had received.

* * *

XD Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

I shoulda put this out sooner, beause technically I have all the way up to chapter 17 written, I just didn't want to upload them all at once. Especially if it's going to take me time to continue writing. The last thing I want is to upload everything then go MIA again and forget to update. Well, here's more :) The plot is finally starting to become flesh. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, spill. What happened?" Une eyed Relena from across the room, sitting at her desk with a stiff posture and crossed arms. She had had enough of the evasive excuses she was getting from her. She had never been this difficult before. Quatre was right; she _did_ look paler. What was going on with her?

Relena stood there, eyes narrowed, and mouth thinned. She was running through different excuses before she finally came to the one closest to the truth. "The White Fang were aggravated with me because they said they hadn't kidnapped me. When I told them who had done it, they said there had been people who broke off from them."

"Convenient excuse." Une gritted. Relena rolled with it; it wasn't like Une thought _she_ had made it up.

"They said they aren't looking to start a war, because they actually want peace. They simply believe the Colonies should be a separate country from Earth, and wish to cut off communications."

"So why kidnap you?"

"The first time? They hadn't said. This time, they just wanted ransom money to fund their goals."

"How would 5.2 billion fund them? Are they building another Libra just to stop communications? Something doesn't sound right."

"5.2 billion? Please tell me you weren't going to pay that."

"I can't tell if you're disappointed or self depreciative. Either way, I'm impressed. You gathered a lot of information. If you were an Agent, you would be a damn good one." Relena felt a little bit of pride swell up in her. Now that she was stronger and faster, maybe she should take up classes. "Thankfully Duo was there to save you."

While Relena was grateful Duo helped her escape, she still felt stuck in the 'helpless corner'. She was torn between showing them up or using their ignorance to her advantage.

Wait, when did she become so vindictive?

"Duo found me, snuck me out, and the rest you know." She supplied, ending the conversation. She turned and headed for the door.

"Miss Darlian." Relena stopped, hating when Une was formal with her. She didn't want to get close by any means, but they were usually civil with each other. "I'm serious about the Leave. You should consider it."

Relena didn't respond, and simply walked out. Une didn't know if it was a rejection or compliance. Either way, her attitude was beginning to concern her.

* * *

Duo had no idea why Relena would want _him_ to go check out why Rogers and Jakara hadn't returned. He wasn't stupid; he knew they had been sent to check on Watson and Klein, two of the remaining bodyguards turned into Vampires with Relena and Heero. He figured it was because he was the only one who knew her secret, and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. He was the logical answer, since he already knew.

It still made him feel a little like cannon fodder.

 _I don't know much about her, but I don't feel like this was planned because she trusted me._ He thought to himself, his hair bundled up in his helmet as he raced to Watson's house on his motorcycle. It was always a hassle stuffing his hair in there, but it was better than it flapping in his face. _I was convenient. She probably just needed a scape-goat to take care of them herself._

He felt used, but it wasn't like they were close. He didn't mean much to her, and that was okay. But if he was going to be facing vampires, he wasn't going to be bait.

Besides, he wanted to see what these vampires were all cracked up to be. And he knew Klein; he wouldn't hurt him.

He found himself standing in front of the run down, lonely house under a major overpass. There were cracked walls with weeds growing everywhere. It looked like a trailer yard without the trailers. Watson lived _here?_ Duo felt even worse for the guy than before. What do they pay Preventers anyway? Duo wouldn't know, he was just contracted for whenever they needed him.

"So what now? Am I just supposed to wait for her?" Like hell he was. He was a Gundam Pilot; this was just simple investigation. If things got tough, he would get out of there. He always did.

First thing he noticed, there wasn't a car. Not from Watson, or either of the Preventers sent to check on them. It didn't look like anyone was home, either.

He was by the door with his gun out in seconds, preparing himself to move in. He twisted the door handle to see if it was open, and it creaked a sliver of air to the inside. He pushed it open, welcomed by darkness, with light barely visible just passed the entrance. He could see the beginnings of a teal colored couch, a coffee table, and a…what was _that_?

Curious, and on guard, he moved in and hovered over the strange object. It looked like a boot, but it was too dark to see if it was attached to anything. He pulled out his flashlight, and shined it into the dark.

He found a body attached, narrowing in on the vacant eyes of a soldier he had only met once.

When the door closed behind him, he didn't have enough time to react before he was trapped between two solid objects and pain shot through both of his shoulders.

* * *

"I just think, maybe Une is right. You've been through a lot in the last couple days, your brother and sister-in-law are coming to visit, and delegation meetings have been cancelled for the next week for you to recuperate. You could use the time off." Quatre wasn't used to being the only one talking when he was with Relena. It was an odd feeling, because they always had _something_ to talk about. But she wasn't speaking. She wasn't even looking at him. All she seemed to focus on was the passing trees and lifeless buildings as he drove her to her place.

He was worried. He knew something was wrong; and he knew it was more than just getting kidnapped and seeing some of her bodyguards die. She had been through the same war as him and the Gundam Pilots. She wasn't new to death. She might have been brought up in a different world from them, but she had seen her fair share of destruction.

And she definitely wasn't new to kidnapping.

So something more was going on. Especially between her and Duo. He didn't even know if they had ever interacted before. Maybe in passing; or when either of them were talking to Heero. He doubt Duo had ever even been on Relena's radar.

But they were in on some kind of secret between each other. More than likely it had to do with Heero, because he was the only common denominator; but it just worried him more that something might have happened to him.

He hadn't been seen since they were taken. And how does someone get the drop on _Heero_? Quatre might have been an Empath, but anyone could see something was wrong. He planned on talking to Wufei and Trowa later.

"Did something happen to Heero?" He boldly asked. She often shared her frustrations with him when concerning the Perfect Soldier, but he was afraid it might be a touchy subject since she wasn't saying anything. Relena might not have been a talker, but she was never _stoic_.

He glanced at her to see if she was even listening, and was about to ask again or change the subject when she finally answered. "He decided to leave."

"Decided to leave?" What exactly did that mean? And why was Quatre suddenly offended?

Relena shrugged, like she was trying to hide how much it hurt by pretending not to care. "He just said he needed to leave."

"Why?"

For a second he thought she was going to answer, when she suddenly perked up, her eyes going wide like she had just witnessed an assault on a rabbit, and turned to him with that determination that let him know she was now the one making orders. "Stop the car."

He immediately hit the brakes. "What? Why?" He felt wind suddenly hit him, and when he looked at her for an explanation, she was gone, leaving him with an empty seat and a door swinging open. "What…? Relena?" He got out of the car, ignoring the honking from the irate drivers behind him, but couldn't see her in sight. "What just…happened?"

* * *

She didn't know how she knew, and she didn't know how to describe it. All she knew was Duo was in danger, and she needed to get to him. She didn't have an explanation why she needed to, only that she did. She didn't like not knowing the reasons behind her actions. She was always careful to assess and understand her motivations with self evaluation. She couldn't be making rash and impulsive decisions in her line of work. Unlike what she did in the war; and look how that turned out.

Ever since she became a Vampire, she was steadily losing control over herself, and it both angered and terrified her. She had been willing to take immediate revenge for her father's death without a second thought, and she didn't need that merciless train of thinking again. Not when she was now a deadly killing machine.

She had never been to Watson's house, nor knew if he even lived in this colony. But she knew precisely where Duo was, like some kind of GPS signal was imbedded into her brain with his exact coordinates.

She didn't even have time to take in her surroundings, or recognize where she was; because within minutes she was right next to him, throwing one of the Vampires off and punching the other across the room.

Duo fell to the ground from the shock of having people thrown off him, especially because they were attached. He felt the skin and muscle rip from his shoulders, and could only imagine how much blood was pouring out. It wasn't the worst kind of pain he had ever felt, but it was the first time he got immediately weak after it.

When the dust settled and he was finally able to cbalance his equilibrium, he saw Relena standing above him, her eyes glowing red and her fangs drawn as she looked between the two vampires, daring them to come closer.

Was she…protecting him?

Hissing drew his attention to the two other vampires in the room. It was hard to see, but he knew where they were because of the glowing eyes. He could only imagine what that would have looked like in a dark alley somewhere.

Duo moved out of the way when one of them flew by and threw her into a wall. He was about to get up and see if she was okay, but she was already on her feet and attacking him back. The other one jumped her, both hitting her in the stomach and taking turns using her like a punching bag. She was outnumbered, and she was going to lose.

He _had_ to do something, but it was like watching a dog fight with human forms. They were hissing and snarling and even biting. How was he supposed to break that up?

 _Dammit, you're a Gundam Pilot, you can figure something out!_ He snapped himself back to reality and pushed himself into a corner. Bad idea in hind-sight, but it was easier to get a view of the whole room. He had only dealt with an attacking vampire once, and though it ended with him in a near coma, he had learned something from it.

Shooting them in the head would slow them down.

He didn't know who was who, but he knew to aim away from the blond hair flying around. He took a shot, and one of them went down easily. The shock was enough for Relena to take the advantage, and used her strength to throw the other out a window.

Unfortunately, it was also enough time for the head shot victim to recover, and broke a leg off the coffee table and pinned her to the wall. She grabbed his arm to stop him from stabbing her in the heart, but it looked like the struggle was going to end badly for her.

Duo didn't need to know about vampire lore to know that was a bad thing for her. He didn't have much time, because with their speed and recovery, the other one would be back and helping his comrade kill her. He steadied his gun and aimed at the vampire's head again.

He sent two shots. One for the vampire trying to stake Relena, and the other for the vampire flying in to attack her. They were fast, but he had been trained to be faster with aim.

Relena took that gifted instant and grabbed the piece of wood and shoved it into the vampire's chest. It was hard to see, but it was one of the most disturbing things Duo had ever seen. His flesh rotted and his scream curdled, as he started withering and burning, till his insides turned to ash and his skeleton dropped to the floor. That was a horrifying scene to watch.

He had spaced out. If the other vampire had wanted to attack him, he would have been dead. Luckily(or maybe not?), he went for Relena and scratched a long gash over her chest. She screamed in pain, but it only seemed to fuel rage as she jumped him, but he easily threw her off.

She was stronger than them, able to take hits without relenting; but they were more skilled, and it was putting her at a disadvantage. Duo knew he would have to step in again. She may be protecting him, but he wasn't going to let her fight alone. One down, and one more to go.

So he unloaded the rest of the bullets into the vampire's head, giving her enough time to grab it, and rip it clean off. It was shuddering to see how strong she was.

The silence that followed was deafening.

* * *

Well, finally some development into Relena and Duo's strange relationship. It only gets worse from here.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
